Life blooms a new flower
by Grey vs Ale
Summary: Life is never easy especially when you die once and get revived by your own twin. Yoh only wanted to be Shaman king, but forks in the road can't be helped not when your elder twin seeks the same goal. Can twisting fate even if only save to your brother be worth so many sacrifices? Hao's ambitions capture the lives of many in a plan for one desire.
1. Chapter 1

Shaman king

Chapter 1

To change Fate and embrace a new life

It was cold very cold outside in the forest of the Asakura estate. Yoh Asakura was outside collecting firewood for himself at the tender age of seven years old. The young boy was clothed only in a white kimono to help gather his furyoku. His grandfather Yohmei Asakura was nearby their campsite meditating again. The age old short man was sweating not by the small fire, but what he saw in his divination and gasped for breath. "No this can't be I must warn the others!" He shouted and ran in the direction of the Asakura household for dear life. '_Why would he show himself now?!'_ Yohmei pondered in the midst of his run to make a Shikigami; to tell Yoh when he returned to the campsite to stay there and train.

'_This is so not fair why do I have to collect firewood? I'm only seven years old about to be eight in a few months.'_ Yoh grumbled in his head struggling to hold the pieces of wood that stacked an inch over his head. If only he could make more than three Shikigami at a time. It was still early in his young shamanic life and he had little furyoku at the time.

When the young shaman returned to the campsite he was a bit surprised that his grandfather left him. It was only a tad surprising since his grandfather tended to leave often. With a bored sigh Yoh set on a log of wood while throwing pieces of wood into the campfire. A Shikigami came flying overhead of trees and landed in front of Yoh and gave him Yohemi's message. After it gave Yoh the message it disappeared it was a way of coining the term '_message in a bottle'_ but instead of a bottle you get a Shikigami.

The young shaman looked up to the night sky spotting the various stars that illuminated the world. He could only make out a vague constellation. It was the Phoenix constellation shining.

"That is so cool! some day I want to be a star just like that too," Yoh smiled brightly at the constellation kicking his sandals into the grass. The boy continued to wait for thirty minutes before standing up from the log and stretched his arms to the sky. "Can't be Shaman king just by sitting around got to work for it," he chuckled as he began to do twenty squats. Mentally counting off the numbers in his head and after five minutes of light squatting the boy transitioned into doing ten push-ups. In the midst of his last push-up Yoh heard an unfamiliar noise in the bushes.

Getting up from his push-up Yoh slowly backed away from the campsite. He knew calling out to whatever it was in the bushes would alert whatever was in there and attack. He knew it wasn't a spirit because spirits could not interact with nature at least to his knowledge. '_Okay gotta stay calm and cool.'_ He told himself quietly leaving the campsite before the unknown thing could attack him. Unfortunately for Yoh the unknown thing that came out of the bushes wasn't just a thing, but were actually a pair of Oni.

The two Oni were hot on the trail of the shaman boy and were practically licking their hungry chops. Yoh continued to run faster not turning around to look at what was following him. While running Yoh had grabbed a few leafs and coated two with Furyoku forming two Shikigami. He specifically made two to try and fight off whatever it was that followed him. The two Shikigami were mercilessly slaughtered by the two Oni and only served as an appetizer for the main course.

'_Whatever is following me is strong. I can feel that my Shikigami were destroyed and I know this isn't Grandpa's doing. So what is going on?'_ Yoh questioned in his head confused by the situation. Ten minutes later in Yoh's frantic run he stopped in front of a large cave and panted heavily. That run was taxing on the boy along with making his two Shikigami. "Oh great is that Yomi cave? Grandpa told me to never go in there. He said it's to dangerous, but it is dangerous out here oh man what to do?" Yoh grabbed his head pulling on a few strings of hair. This night was becoming a hassle.

"Finally we've found you boy!" The two Onis shouted coming out of the trees with ravenous looks of hunger on their faces. Yoh turned around at hearing the Onis and gawked at the sight of them. They were huge in least in terms to his small height. The two Oni were purple and had jaws bigger than sharks. No wonder his Shikigami were gone those two behemoths probably ate them.

"U-Umm... what do you two want?" Yoh bravely asked the two Oni trembling in his sandals praying for his grandfather to show up soon and beat these monsters. The Onis only growled menacingly in response to Yoh's question as their stomachs grumbled. They were hungry and this boy was going to be all the sweet nourishment they needed, plus he was a Shaman an even tastier treat. Yoh gulped down a lump in his throat and slowly staggered back towards the cave of Yomi.

'_Only one option left.'_ Yoh thought in his head and pulled out the last leaf hidden away in his kimono and channeled Furyoku into it making another Shikigami. The two Oni patiently waited for Yoh to make one after all he was just serving them another appetizer and why rush such good food.

When the Shikigami was created Yoh told it to go to the Asakura household find someone anyone with high enough Furyoku to get rid of these Oni. The Shikigami flew off into the sky as one of the Oni it being the smarter one of the two chased off after the Shikigami snack. The Oni left with Yoh licked its chops again and made a rabid dash towards Yoh slamming him inside the cave of Yomi. The sounds of heavy bloodcurdling screams could be heard inside of the cave.

"How small," was the statement made by a young boy seemingly floating in the air above the cave of Yomi. The boy looked very similar to Yoh except he wore a large poncho over himself and held within his left hand the Shikigami meant for the Asakura household. The boy had also destroyed the Oni chasing after the Shikigami in one fell swoop as he landed on the fresh ground outside the cave of Yomi. To the boy's surprise Yoh staggered out of the cave bleeding from every inch of his body.

"Haha I-I beat the stupid t-thing..." was Yoh's last sentence succumbing to the pain of his injuries and coughed up blood. The boy who had just watched Yoh staggered out of the cave was impressed and walked up to Yoh inspecting his injuries with a callous smirk. '_He's definitely going to die if I do nothing and stand here. Hmm... my precious other half I need you to get stronger much, much, much stronger than this. So I'll save you this time.'_ The twin similar to Yoh picked him up and entered Yomi's cave as plumes of smoke could be seen in the distance in the direction of the Asakura household.

'_W-What is this? am I dead? I must be dead that Oni did hurt me a lot and blood. All my blood... maybe I'm going to Heaven, but I hear you have to do good things to go there. Was I good in life? well I did steal cookies from the cookie jar, I rarely trained and slacked off. I destroyed Grandpa's vase one time... yeah maybe not heaven material.'_

Yoh thought as he opened his eyes to a sight of wide dark canyons and bleak mountaintops what really surprised him was another boy who looked so much like himself fighting off monsters. Was that boy a cooler version of himself? slowly standing up on to his feet Yoh took in more of his surroundings. Where ever he was it surely was not the Asakura household this place practically reeked of blood a fact made evident by an Oni who had its stomach completely ripped out. Yoh widely blinked at the sight and held his stomach feeling the intense urge to regurgitate and he did away from the dead Oni.

"Hey your finally awake good my precious half," A voice said to Yoh as the young shaman looked around trying to find the source of the voice. At doing that it made the voice chuckle as a giant flaming sized hand slammed in front of Yoh knocking him off his feet and rolled comically into the dead Oni's face.

"T-This is so gross yuck!" Yoh exclaimed jumping away from the Oni and wiped himself off as he looked at the flaming hand to a giant sized monolith like figure whose whole body radiated flames. Yoh scrambled away from the giant which made the voice chuckle again and told Yoh to look up on to its shoulder. Yoh followed the instruction and felt his jaw hit the ground there was a boy who looked exactly like him on the giant's shoulder.

"Hello how's the weather down there?" the boy asked Yoh with a sardonic smile on his face.

"T-The weather is w-warm," Yoh replied with a small stutter almost peeing on himself from fear of this massive giant and the boy who looked so much like himself. The boy who looked like Yoh told him to climb on to the giant's hand. Yoh merely blinked at hearing that and shook his head.

"T-That thing is going to e-eat me! oh man I-I knew it Grandpa was saying he would find someone to replace me a-and this thing is going to eat me alive!" Yoh rolled across the bloody ground frantically shaking like a leaf. The twin who looked like Yoh sighed and dismissed the giant to land beside Yoh and kicked him in the stomach.

"Stop being stupid and get up. The longer you lay here the worse your chances are of going back to your body Yoh-kun," the boy told Yoh who held his stomach in pain with a slow nod of the head. Yoh got back up on to his feet and rubbed his stomach in pain while the boy walked ahead making Yoh run after him. Ten minutes later in their walk Yoh kept gazing around restlessly spotting rotting skeletons, spirits fighting with the other, Onis eating the other like wild beast.

"Quite the sight isn't it Yoh-kun?" the twin asked him with a small smirk inwardly pleased how his weaker twin was adjusting in Hell. He knew how hard Hell was on souls especially young souls like Yoh with weak constitutions and low Furyoku. It was even more satisfying that Yoh did not lose his body or the memory of himself oh yes his weaker twin was going to be stronger indeed.

"I-It's actually kind of sad to be honest," Yoh replied catching his twin off guard by the answer. No one ever said that Hell was sad the coins people or Onis termed it was enduring, hellish, painful, and with no hope for survival. Sad was never an answer anyone gave Hell.

"Why is it sad?" The twin questioned piqued by Yoh's response and crossed his arms under his poncho. His weaker half sure was interesting very interesting indeed.

"Well to be honest I-I don't really know why it's sad." Yoh answered making his twin look-alike deadpan. "I mean it is sad that us two kids are here I'm guessing this place is Hell. Grandpa and grandma told me stories of what Hell would look like. Look around us," Yoh gestured to the Onis fighting a tall man wearing some sort of mask with a glowing staff his gaze so concentrated on the Onis in front of him. He had not noticed two kids wondering Hell and had been assigned a duty to kill the one who betrayed the Asakura family.

The twin nodded watching the Onis fight and other restless spirits not finding why it was sad, but his weaker half must of had a point.

"I see," was the twin's reply and kept on walking beside Yoh.

"I'm sorry, but we've been walking like this for what feels like hours. I'm Yoh Asakura and what is your name? because you look a lot like me and I don't want to call you my name because that's my name," Yoh greeted his twin with a small chuckle his hand extended out to his twin for a handshake. The twin blinked at Yoh he wanted to know him? that was what it looked like from the gesture.

"I-I don't have a name," the boy lied easily not going to tell Yoh that his name was Hao Asakura, though he did accept the handshake. It was in a way unfortunate that he could not tell his twin his name. Since Yoh did try and get to know him, but it was a fruitless endeavor since the older twin could read Yoh's mind. Which he did earlier, but found that his weaker twin's mind was calm and gentle like the breeze there was nothing in the boy's heart that reeked of evil intent or lies.

"T-That's sad hmm... i-if it's not to much trouble could I call you Hao?" Yoh asked his twin who all but stopped in his tracks at hearing his name. A million thoughts ran through Hao's head would it be fine to tell him his name? should he just kill Yoh and accept the loss of his twin not growing stronger for one day unification? no that plan was beyond dumb even for the master of elements himself.

"Why do you wish to call me that name Yoh-kun?" Hao asked with no sense of worry in his voice. His younger twin was a perplexing cube that he was going to figure out over the course of their time in Hell.

"I-I want to call you that name b-because m-my mother two years ago told me one of the greatest shaman in my household was named Hao Asakura. It was said that his strength was so impressive that he could shake mountains and control the sky. Y-You seem like the kind of u-umm... guy who could do that too, since you beat all those Onis easily with your giant..." Yoh responded with a mild blush of embarrassment. The young shaman despite knowing how bad Hao was said to be respected his ancestor's strength. Even if the stories about Hao were true and his reign of conquest of the Shaman tournament were for not.

Yoh believed in a philosophy of his he made a year ago when his grandfather told him about the Shaman king; anyone who could see spirits were not evil in his books. He knew that talking about Hao was forbidden around his grandfather and father for some strange reason. So what was the harm in talking to someone about Hao who could potentially be his friend outside of the Asakura household even if they were in Hell?

Hao for the most part was left flabbergasted by Yoh's response yes it was all true he indeed was Hao Asakura and tried to become Shaman king twice. Now a third time for this 500 year mark coming within the next few years, but what shocked him was that Yoh respected him. Despite knowing the crimes and sins he had done his younger twin showed that he did not believe in stories, and was going to give him a second chance. Even if his weaker twin was unaware that he was talking to his respected ancestor.

"That is quite the tale Yoh-kun. Go ahead you may call me by that name," Hao replied to his twin who smiled at hearing that. Hao had to look away from his younger twin's smile it was so warm and gentle. He needed to find the exit out of Hell fast! otherwise he knew his plans for the future might be deterred the longer he stayed within close contact of his twin.

For the next four months in Hell the two twins walked and talked about various topics about Shamans, family life, goals for the future (Hao lied about a lot of topics) as they finally stopped in front of a large green door with the number 4 above it. Hao had secretly lead Yoh to a door where a great Spirit was judging by the illuminating grass and forest life it had to be the Spirit of Earth. He had seen how his twin was progressing in Hell over these four months Yoh had learned _Hyoui-Gattai _and slowly began how to make an Oversoul.

Haohad made sure to teach his younger twin knowledge about the spirits and Spirit control, along with the elements it was not much of a surprise that his twin had excelled in wood and water along with earth. The young shaman had a natural knack for those three elements. Now was the time for his twin to become strong enough to take the Spirit of Earth for himself oh the patch were going to hate Hao indefinitely for this stunt. It was all for his younger twin to get stronger yes such strength was needed for his plans.

A large Oni bigger than before that almost toppled the size of the Spirit of Fire slept near the door. He held within his hands a large mace his red skin practically looked sunburned and made him look more intimidating to Yoh.

"O-Ok it's asleep I could clobber it with my fist or use my spirit to cut out its eyes," Yoh deliberated out loud he didn't want to kill the Oni, though he knew sometimes killing was necessary. Hao was the one that usually killed all the Onis that faced them always in a show of brute force. Yoh was the one that incapacitated them which Hao scolded him often about. Never leave your enemy wounded always go for the kill was what Hao would say.

"Hey wake up! I want to fight you!" Yoh shouted at the sleeping Oni who woke up at hearing the young shaman yell at him. The Oni yawned while getting up to his feet and towered way above Yoh and Hao. Hao only whistled at the height of the Oni and shook his head he easily took out this Oni two lifetimes ago and wondered how his younger twin would fight this match.

"So it's you again Hao dare to take the Spirit of Earth now?! well you cannot have it!" The Oni yelled bringing its mace down on to Yoh. Yoh sighed into his hand every Oni no matter who they faced always called him Hao. True the twins did look very much alike, but they were different. Yoh jumped backwards away from the strike of the mace as it crashed into the ground bringing up a storm of debris at Yoh. Reacting on his instincts Yoh released small amounts of Furyoku around himself to bring up small pillars of wood to brace himself of the rocks. The wood held up strong to the rocks as Yoh began to plan how to defeat the Oni.

'_Hao told me after this Oni is beaten I can go back to being alive again. Just have to win and that's it.'_ Yoh told himself releasing the hold of his furyoku to let the wood sink back into the ground. The Oni cocked his fist back to slam it into the ground where Yoh was. The impact of the shattered ground made the Oni smirk feeling like he crushed through the bones of the Asakura. To his dismay once he pulled back his fist there was no spot of blood or broken bones only shattered ground.

"Where did he go?" The Oni questioned turning around in multiples circles to find any trace of the boy.

"Hey i'm on your shoulder," Yoh chuckled to the Oni as he had gripped on to the skin of the Oni and started to climb upwards. Yoh had stuck on to the Oni's shoulder because he had unified with Matamune and used their unification to jump with catlike grace; on to the Oni's forearm and had steadily climbed up to its shoulder from that point. It was an old cat Spirit he had found in Hell that was trailing behind him and Hao for the last two months. Hao had instantly known who the cat was and talked with Matamune about why he had betrayed him. Matamune apologized to his master and expressed to him the sins he felt all that time. Shortly after that the twins had Matamune traveled with them ever since.

Now Matamune was unified in **Hyoui-Gattai** fashion with Yoh. It allowed him to stick on to sufaces he normally could not do as Yoh continued to climb on the Oni. Hao merely smirked at the Oni's feeble expression of finding his weaker twin, but still couldn't. The Oni slammed its mace down on to the ground multiple times in order to find Yoh, but kept wasting its time as Yoh had reached the spot where he needed to be.

"Yoh you have to do this. It's the only way of living and going back home," Matamune spoke through Yoh's voice as he tried to tell the young shaman this was the only way. Yoh still hesistated at hearing it was the only way since he was at the neck of the Oni and only needed to cut deep enough to the jugular.

"I would still much rather not kill the Oni Matamune-san... even if it is a Spirit. Killing can't always be the answer," Yoh replied to Matamune feeling his furyoku drop since he was questoning Matamune while unified. In doing that it created a disturbance in Spirit unity which if not handled soon would make them deunify.

"I know Yoh-kun, but make it quick and the Oni will have peace after all you are a Shaman," Matamune offered his last piece on that note and maintained unification with Yoh. The young shaman nodded and pulled out from the sleeve of his kimono a small knife Matamune had given him. It was still heavy in his hand so he had to make the perfect strike with this. Channeling his furyoku into the blade of the knife he made it outwardly grow in size to that of a katana. It was a skill Matamune had learned over the course of his 1000 years of life.

"Goodbye," Yoh settled any fears in his heart and slashed the Oni's neck cutting deep into the skin and continued cutting through the skin all the way to its jugular. The Oni stopped thrashing about once its neck was cut open and fell down towards Hao. The much stronger Shaman was going to have none of that and materialized his OverSoul Spirit of Fire to stab through the Oni inincerating it with its fire as he then told his OS to eat the Oni. Luckily Yoh had managed to get away from the Oni before Spirit of fire began consuming it like turkey at Thanksgiving.

"Ahh we're finally done Yoh-kun now let's go," Hao smiled evilly at the door opening it up wide as a brilliant green light poured out from the door. Yoh nodded to those words following behind Hao not knowing how his life would be changed by this time with Hao and his newfound knowledge in Hell.

** One month later in the real world**

Yoh groggily awoke from his slumber to the light of the outside world his eyes taking in the fresh rays of the sun. He slowly got up to his feet feeling like he had been asleep forever. "Man how long was I out? and what a weird dream?" Yoh yawned to himself glad to be alive. Maybe all of what he saw in Hell was a dream, but that couldn't be right it was to surreal and that time he spent with Hao he knew that had to be true.

"Hao! hey Hao! where are you? Matamune where are you? what's going on hey guys!" Yoh called out to them wondering where they were as the trees brustled. Yoh's danger sense kicking in as he tried pulling out a knife from his kimono, but remembered he had no weapons on him. The young shaman stood vigilant for any attack and when the person came out of the trees it was none other than Matamune holding two apples for them. While a panting Yohmei ran towards Yoh embracing his grandson in a tight hug crying tears of relief.

"G-Grandpa? what's wrong why are you crying?" Yoh asked returning the hug to his grandpa a few tears coming down his own cheeks happy to see his grandpa again after what felt like eternity.

"I'm just so happy to see you once again Yoh. I was worried sick when I could not find you at the campsite. I looked for you everywhere and asked my wife where I would find you, and she said to wait here at Yomi's cave. Boy! how did you survive being in there for that amount of time?" Yohmei questioned his grandson intensely wanting to know how a seven year old could survive that cave.

"I-I don't really know grandpa I-I just kept walking and walking it felt like forever. And, then I-I just came back," Yoh explained the words just came out of his mouth, but not by his own volition. Something was making him say those words as Matamune observed before walking up to Yoh and handed him an apple.

"Here you go master Yoh an apple. I figured you might be hungry after your _trip," _Matamune said while eating into his own apple carefuly watching Yoh and how he would react to the two of them being alive again.

Yoh thanked Matamune gratefully and ate the apple as his grandpa took him back to the Asakura household. He told Yoh why he had to leave because in his divination he had seen that Hao would be coming again and saw the Asakura household burn to the ground. He thought it was by Hao's doing to his shock it was done by a few humans who could see Spirits and were in some sort of subjugation to burn down the house.

"Yes that's it continue on like that Yohmei and my precious little twin grow stronger and stronger. After all do not tarnish the gifts I gave you," Hao's voice resounded high above the sky atop of his Spirit of fire as he had returned to his body. No need to give that old man an early heart attack at least not yet anyway. For now the seeds of his plan were taking root all would equate to his one desire.

**Author's note: Sorry but this story is not a Yaoi. This story is about the challenges Yoh faces from Hao and how Yoh grows stronger from Hao's decisions and the time they spent in Hell. It also reflects on how Anna is willing to go so far for Yoh to become strong enough to achieve their dream with Sati's divine help. Sati may possibly be with Yoh in a spiritual sense of the word due to how close their connection will be in the story.**


	2. A Shaman's family

Shaman king 2

Once Yohmei had retrieved Yoh from Yomi's cave he had quite the number of questions for his grandson especially about Matamune. The two walked in silence toward the Asakura estate as Matamune continued to walk beside them. His gaze solely on his master Yoh who was taking in the sight of just being alive again with a wide smile on his face. It truly felt invigorating for the boy to smell the fresh air and to hear the crunch of grass; beneath his small feet after his experience in Hell.

'_Master Yoh, I do wonder how you intend to explain to your grandfather about your return from Hell. I doubt he is going to accept your earlier explanation of just walking inside of Yomi's cave for so long.' _ Matamune pondered in his mind while chewing on a blade of grass between his teeth. The guardian cat wished for a suitable substitute for the grass maybe a pipe. He pondered if he could find one to smoke on in the Asakura household.

'_Yoh-kun your furyoku has_ _increased tremendously from your trip in Yomi's cave it feels almost suffocating. I am going to have to train you harder on keeping your furyoku in check, but first I need to get you home and have a talk with our family.' _ Yohmei casually thought taking a small glance at his grandson from the corner of his left eye who looked happier than ever. It caused a smile to appear on his face the quiet walk home becoming much more enjoyable.

About ten minutes later the trio made it to the gates of the Asakura estate Yoh's face splitting into a wide grin at seeing the black gates of his home. The estate looked even cooler than before in his eyes now with its design similar to a very spacious maroon color house. It had a castle sort of feel to it with earthbound spirits attending to the gardens. Strangely the Shikigami spirits who stood as sentry guards to the estate started to quiver and shake in place for some reason.

"It seems the spirits are restless let us hurry on inside Yoh," Yohmei told his grandson who nodded in compliance as the gates opened and they walked to the household. Upon entering the house Yoh was quickly swept up off his feet and held in the arms of his crying mother. Yoh stiffened in his mother's arms a little shocked by the sudden hug, before returning the hug his small arms wrapping around her neck feeling moisture come from his eyelids. He inhaled the sweet blackberry scent of his mother and closed his eyes letting the tears flow.

"I missed you kaa-san so much," Yoh cried hugging his mom even tighter if possible.

"I missed you too sochi so very much." Keiko replied through the tears running down her cheeks as she held him in her arms. when she saw her son come through those doors after hearing the news a month ago; she couldn't contain herself any longer and immediately held him.

Yohmei coughed into his hand to cover up what sounded like a choked sob at the sight of seeing his daughter reunited with her son. Matamune just observed the scene with a neutral gaze, though internally he was smiling at his master who cried happy tears. When the hug finally ended Yoh looked up at his mother taking in her appearance fully he noticed that her eyes were swollen red and puffy. Along with her chestnut hair being in dismay strands of her waist length hair out of alignment.

"Yoh, I am glad to see you have returned." A deep voice resounded around the room a man appearing from the shadows to stand beside Keiko. The man stood at 6 foot 1 overshadowing the height of his wife. He wore a wooden bird mask his choice of clothing in the fashion of an ascetic monk with two white pom-poms hanging from the chest.

"It is nice to see you again father." Yoh replied an a even tone of voice as he had to tilt his head upwards to even see his father's bird mask face. His father was not around to see him he scarcely remembered seeing his father on his birthday. Matamune was taken aback by his master's tone to his father wondering what made his tone change from happy to somewhat disdain.

"Must you be like that with our son Mikihisa," Keiko scolded her husband who could only look down at the ground in shame. "Hey sochi do you want to hear a secret about your father?" She began to smile life returning into her beautiful brown eyes a trait passed down from his mother. Mikihisa's head immediately raised to stare at his wife shaking his head repeatedly not wanting his son to know.

"Sure Kaa-san what's the secret?" Yoh asked his mother a playful smile appearing on his face at seeing his father's reluctance on this _secret. _Keiko smiled leaning downwards toward her son to whisper the secret in his ear. Yoh's face took on a bright red when his mother told him the secret and looked toward his father with a 'He did' expression.

"I need to be going," Mikihisa spoke bowing his head politely to his father in law and to the cat Matamune who he now noticed, before disappearing into the shadows. Matamune's lips contoured upwards into a sly smirk as did Yohmei's already knowing what the secret was.

'_I can't believe that's what dad did... it's k-kind of cool.'_ Yoh scratched the side of his cheek embarrassed a little at his cool dad. What his dad did was actually go inside Yomi's cave and try to find him, though he past out after taking ten steps in and his father in law had to get Shikigami to retrieve him. But even then his father did not stop until the middle of the second week where Yohmei had bound his father with sutras so the man wouldn't accidentally kill himself from the stress of the cave.

* * *

"Yoh-kun I know you must be tired after coming back from Yomi's cave. Why don't you rest in your room until dinner is ready." Yohmei said to his grandson with a light pat on Yoh's head. It was quite comical to see since Yoh was a whole foot taller than his 3 foot grandpa.

"Umm... sure thanks Jii-san. Come on Matamune I'll show you my room." Yoh smiled waving goodbye to his grandfather and mother before going down a hall to his room. Matamune following along behind his master with his tails swishing behind him. Once, Yoh was out of sight from his grandfather and mother, Mikihisa returned from out of the shadows the three adults sharing a long deep look.

"It's about time we had that talk," Yohmei told them breaking the tense silence as he went down a dark hallway that was illuminated by torch candles. Mikihisa and Keiko walked beside the other in shared silence as they reached the room where Yohmei was at.

"Come inside," a strained voice called out to the three as Yohmei gulped at hearing his wife's hoarse voice and opened the door going inside with Mikihisa and Keiko. The inside of the room was small compared to the other rooms in the estate. The only source of light coming from a lantern that hung on the wall. Mikihisa, Keiko, and Yohmei set in front of Kino Asakura who was currently wrapped under a blanket her head resting on a pillow.

"I feel that Yoh has returned safely. His furyoku has increased dramatically and it seems that Matamune is with Yoh too," Kino hoarsely coughed into the bed sheet. A frown coming on to the faces of Keiko and Yohmei not wanting to see their respective mother/wife in this pained state. She had known Matamune since she was a young woman and recognized his spirit before he had left 30 years ago in search of something important.

"Save your strength Kino please," Yohmei tried to tell his wife while she continued to cough, but stayed adamant not going to succumb to sleep yet.

"No Yohmei!" Kino sternly told her husband who flinched at her tone and nodded letting her continue. what she needed to say was much more important than her sickness. "I have been plagued by visions from the Great Spirit. I see many futures one of which is an evil Shaman king sending the world into disaster with demons. In one future I have seen our grandson become the Shaman king and restore balance to the world. Even now I am seeing futures of potential Shamans becoming king," Kino told them gaining looks of surprise from her family. This was great news to the Asakura family possibly for even the Shaman council.

"Y-You have?" Mikihisa questioned hiding what sounded like pride at the fact his son could potentially become the Shaman king. He knew how lazy his son could be at times and this came as surprise.

"Y-Yes... now is the time when Yoh must be trained by taking the Shaman's journey..." Kino coughed again into the bed sheets before closing her eyes sleep overcoming her. The Asakura family immediately went up to Kino, Yohmei gently grasping his wife's hand worry etched on his face. Mikihisa and Keiko both shared a pensive look at hearing what Kino said. Things were not looking so well for the adults of the Asakura household.

"Ahh... it feels great to be back at home. I have missed you bed!" Yoh energetically smiled his face buried into a pillow causing Matamune to chuckle at the sight. It would be hard to believe that a boy like Yoh had been to Hell and survived still keeping his sanity intact.

"Master Yoh it brings me joy to see you happy again. Though, I must ask you a question do you still retain the knowledge of what you experienced in Hell?" Matamune asked with his arms crossed as his tails lowered to the floor. He needed to make sure Yoh had not forgotten what had occurred to them. Because he had heard unsettling news coming from the other Asakuras in the household

At hearing Matamune's question silence filled the room for a brief moment as Yoh raised his head from the pillow, and stared at his guardian cat. His eyes slightly taken on a dark teal color to show his seriousness. "Yes, Matamune I remember." Yoh affirmed what Matamune wanted to hear with a small smile in response, as the greenish glow from his eyes dissipated.

"My apologies master Yoh for bringing up that subject, but I had to make sure you did not forget. For I fear we have trials ahead of us." Matamune cryptically said before jumping on to Yoh's bed and curled himself up into ball deciding to take a small nap.

'_Trials?...'_ Yoh absently thought as his hand reached out to stroke the fur on Matamune's back. A small purr of satisfaction came from the guardian cat enjoying the attention from his master. Yoh smiled down at his feline guardian and closed his eyes relaxing with him. The boy unaware that his furyoku flowed around the entire room, causing a small potted plant he had in the corner of his room to grow.

About two hours later Yoh peacefully awoke from his nap with a yawn as he stretched his arms over his head, releasing the tension in them. Unaware that there was another occupant in his room who was staring at a full grown sunflower with Matamune.

"This flower it is beautiful it just grew all of a sudden? did it get a growth spurt?" A puzzled voice asked in a light tone of voice. It being a small girl with short pink hair and matching pink eyes who looked a year younger than Yoh. Her clothing being of a pink simple kimono for an all pink ensemble.

"I am not sure either Tamao-san. I remember seeing a small plant before I fell asleep," Matamune pondered as his tails wagged in a slow manner behind him. This plant now full grown sunflower perplexed him and this cat enjoyed solving mysteries.

Upon hearing the new voice and Matamune Yoh looked at the two of them from his bed. Their backs facing him as he climbed out of bed and walked over to the two of them wondering what was so interesting. At seeing the sunflower Yoh tilted his head so his old plant had grown that was weird to the young Shaman.

"I can't believe that plant grew?... wait! it grew I remember having that plant for months and it never grew," Yoh realized startling Tamao who turned around at seeing him and blushed at how cute he looked. She shyly tapped her feet together as Yoh picked up the potted plant and grinned. "Ha! now I can show this to Jii-san and rub it in his face. He said I would never have a green thumb well now who's thumb is green," Yoh hugged the plant to himself running out of the room after exclaiming that going to show it to his grandpa.

"H-He didn't even see me..." Tamao began to pout and looked down at the ground. Sure she was only six years old, and stood at 3 ft 5 but she was still seeable.

"Do not be distressed Tamao-san, master Yoh is just easily excited for his age. I'm sure you two will be friends," Matamune gave the girl encouragement he had been talking to the girl for an hour. Sure she was shy and startled very easily he had made her unintentionally jump when she first saw him. The guardian cat had also found out she was just added into the Asakura household a month ago during Yoh's absence.

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me! this plant grew? by the king of spirits... I bet you cheated," Yohmei argued with his grandson about the sunflower in question this happening just down the hallway of Yoh's room. It was just implausible to believe that his grandson could grow anything, especially that flower.

"How could I have cheated?! your just mad that I now have green thumbs!" Yoh shouted at his grandpa both glaring at the other as Yoh showed him his thumbs. No matter how old or young you are pointless arguments are forever.

Matamune and Tamao had heard the argument both exchanging sweat dropped looks and shook their heads.

After 30 minutes of grandson and grandpa arguing with each other the both of them huffed and agreed to settle the matter later. Yoh walked beside his grandpa to the dining area of the estate what awaited him made his mouth water. It was a widespread amount of food consisting of his favorite Takoyaki, riceballs, curry, and melon bread.

Yoh ran toward the table eagerly sitting in a chair wondering what to eat first as his grandfather set directly across from him. Matamune set beside Yoh on his left side and a shy Tamao set at his right side. While his father set at the head of the table and Keiko set beside her grandfather. The Asakura parents couldn't help, but smile at seeing there son so excited for food.

"Before we begin to eat Yoh, I believe you should be acquainted to the next member of our household Tamao Asakura," Mikihisa spoke gaining the attention of his son who had a stick of Takoyaki in his mouth. Apparently, Yoh could not wait anymore and just dug into the food. Keiko hid a small smile at how cute her son looked with Takoyaki in his mouth, she wished she had brought a camera for this moment.

"W-Who's Tamao?" Yoh asked his father after swallowing the Takoyaki fully remembering his manners. The taste was incredible and Yoh licked his fingers clean of the sweet sugar searching for this Tamao. His eyes lingered on the new girl to his right side and Yoh had to scratch his head a little in puzzlement. "Is this Tamao? is she a ghost or something?" he asked as his hand reached out to touch her head and rubbed it. This caused Tamao to blush a bright pink and shyly look down at the floor.

"No sochi she is not a ghost, Haven't I told you manners young man. Tamao is a new member of the family. Your father found her one day up in the mountains and took her home," Keiko told her son who smiled at Tamao causing the girl to blush harder than before.

'_He's going to be quite the ladies man when he gets older.'_ Keiko thought casting her gaze toward her husband who shivered at spotting a lustful look in her eyes as she seductively nibbled on a piece of Takoyaki in his direction. Tonight was definitely going to be a good night for her.

'_Yeah, definitely my son will get a whole bunch of ladies on his side.'_ Mikihisa thought smiling behind his mask already imagining his son bringing home a wife. That would be the day he would be a grandpa such a wonderful day that would be. Speaking of wife his was looking at him hungrier than a coyote.

"I'm Yoh nice to see you Tamao-chan," Yoh moved his hand away from her head to give her a handshake, but to his trouble it seemed Tamao had fainted in her chair due to Yoh's bright personality.

"It seems Tamao-san has fainted should I awake her?" Matamune directed the question at Yohmei whose eyes solely gazed on his grandson. The wrinkles on his aged face creasing into what looked like a serious expression. Now was the time for questions at least to Yohmei in any case.

"Yoh-kun what really happened at Yomi's cave?" Yohmei brought up the one question that had been on his mind all day. Yoh stiffened at hearing the question wondering how to respond as all eyes were on him now.

"It's fairly straightforward master Yoh died inside of Yomi's cave after he was brutally attacked by an Oni," Matamune answered Yohmei's question in the defense of Yoh. Keiko and Mikihisa were both taken aback at hearing the fact their son had died by an Oni. The young shaman grateful for his help, though the questions had only just begun.

"So you say my grandson was killed? then how is he here right now in front of me?!" Yohmei shouted at Matamune clutching his fist tightly in rage. The news was heavy for the onmyōji. He had blamed himself for the last month of Yoh's disappearance, and to hear that his grandson was killed made him lose his composure.

"I-It's because of Hao..." Yoh mumbled quietly low enough that only Matamune could hear at first, but Mikihisa had heard Hao's name and immediately stood up from the table to stare hard at Matamune and Yoh. The Ascetic monk rose his furyoku in response just at hearing Hao's name.

"What?! Hao the sworn enemy of the Asakura clan saved my son. Matamune you had better not be lying," Mikihisa snarled beneath his mask, which sounded quite doglike to the other occupants in the dining room. The faint outline of two doglike spirits appeared behind him.

"Yes Hao-sama saved master Yoh's life and it is because of him we are alive now," Matamune responded restraining his anger back for the moment, although his two tails were swishing wildly behind him. The guardian cat would never get over that Hao had given him new life once more, and even forgave him for what occurred 500 years ago. To him Hao was still a invaluable friend.

* * *

The atmosphere was very tense it made Yoh shiver at the pressure his grandparent, father, and even guardian cat could release. His mother silently looked at her son no visible expression on her face, making him wonder if she was mad too. A few tense seconds later Mikihisa dropped the pressure of his furyoku first and sighed sitting down in the chair again.

Matamune and Yohmei continued to stare at the other neither one going to back down from their silent standoff.

"Listen jii-san... I know talking about Hao gets you angry and tou-san too. But just listen please," Yoh spoke up gaining the attention of everyone as Matamune set down beside his master. "Hao helped me continue moving forward when I was lost. While I was inside the cave... I was taught how to survive and even learned more about us Shamans. I-I don't think Hao is that bad of a guy, because he can see spirits too," Yoh concluded he didn't tell them about Hell and how grueling it was. It really had forced Yoh to grow up, but he at least kept some of his childish personality for a kid his age. At times Hao had left him on his own to survive in Hell and would not return for at least two days. The silence in the air was stagnant Mikihisa and Yohmei thinking heavily upon his words.

"Do you honestly believe that sochi? I think it is time you know that Hao Asakura he is your twin brother... maybe he told you or maybe he didn't, but your old enough now to know," Keiko broke the silence her gentle gaze leveled at her son as he did not react with surprise.

"Oh... well that would explain why he looks so much like me and for a moment I thought that Jii-san had replaced me," Yoh chuckled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head to brake the tense silence. Soon after a second later Matamune chuckled along with his master even Yohmei started to chuckle. Soon Keiko chuckled as well making Yoh scratch his head even more in confusion did he say something funny?

'_He definitely has a pure heart.'_ Yohmei smiled at his grandson while chuckling still it felt good to laugh after so much happened this last month. He had tried to cope with his grandson's absence by sake, but his wife scolded him and hit him with her cane when ever he tried to do so. She just told him to be patient and keep trying to find Yoh he even sent Shikigami around various places in the mountains to find him.

Once dinner had ended everyone returned to their rooms as Yoh set on his bed looking out the window into the night sky watching the stars with Matamune who finally had a pipe in his mouth. His eyes staring directly at the phoenix constellation a small part of him wondering where Hao was.

"Hey Matamune-kun do you think we'll see Hao again?" Yoh asked feeling a connection to his older twin brother in the depths of his soul.

"I believe that you will as long as you continue to follow down the road of being the Shaman king," Matamune responded to the young shaman thoughts of his former master filling his head once more. The two wondering what Hao was doing currently, Matamune guessed he would try to gather followers for his cause.

Meanwhile, Hao was currently demolishing a small village in Egypt for fun as the Spirit of fire consumed the souls of the dying humans and spirits alike. His companion for the moment was a Lego block creature of some sort with a perpetual creepy smile on its face just watching the Spirit of fire eat.

"Brocken after this I suggest we get something to eat. Watching Spirit of fire devour is making me quite famish," Hao looked up to the evening sky beside Brocken staring at the rust colored sky awaiting the day the Shaman fight would commence. Then everything would fall into place for his world a Shamans only world with his perfect form and wife.

_'I need to make sure Yoh follows his proper path... a visit is in order soon my weaker half.'_ Hao sinisterly smirked as Yoh shivered feeling a warm flame go down his spine.

* * *

The next morning Yoh awoke to an unfamiliar sight of the clear morning sky with Matamune sitting beside him having kept watch. Yoh stood up from flowers that had grown underneath him in a makeshift bed. The young shaman still garnered in his white kimono as he wondered how he got here.

"Matamune where are we?" Yoh asked his guardian cat while being on full alert subtly scanning the area around him with his furyoku for signs of danger. From what he could pick up there was wildlife in the area. It only extended up to a one mile radius.

"Your mother and father in your sleep took you out of the house, and carried you up to the mountains. Of course I came along too, to make sure you would not be hurt. Apparently you are going to be training for the next month in this mountain range. The goal for you is to survive all by yourself," Matamune told Yoh while chewing on his pipe his tails swishing behind him.

"Great... so much for relaxing," Yoh sighed having wanted to be lazy for the time being since his return. "Okay then now I need to find a source of water to bad my parents didn't give me a canteen or a weapon," Yoh muttered walking in the direction of the East Matamune shuffling beside him. Both unaware that a pair of eyes were watching the two sharply a predatory look in its eyes.

For the next half hour Yoh and Matamune had just been walking in the direction where his feet took him, neither guardian or shaman had much to say just enjoying the nice walk. Clearing beyond a bush Matamune and Yoh were greeted to the sight of a pristine lake that glittered in the sunlight; along with a shirtless Mikihisa a fishing rod beside him as he cooked six fish humming one of his old guitar songs.

"Hello tou-san, I thought you would be at home or away in another mountain somewhere," Yoh spoke to his father while sitting near the lake experimentally dipping his feet in the cold water. He was surprised to see his father here and not in a mountain faraway. It made the boy admittedly angry that his father seemed more invested in his hobby than his own child.

"I am in a mountain with my son, I plan on training you for the next week," Mikihisa replied as his gaze leveled at the back of his son. He wondered what caused their relationship as father and son to be strained like this. It was most likely due to his obsession with climbing mountains and barely seeing his son at times when it was important. Yoh nodded to what his father said and kicked his feet in the water not minding the slight chill it gave him. Matamune observed their body language it was tense almost stubborn in a sense.

'_It seems these two do not talk that much.'_ Matamune wagged his tails before sitting beside Yoh and dipped his paw in the water before hissing at how cold it was. Spirits who cast off their ego could interact with the world in a way. Yoh brought his hands up to his face holding back a chuckle it was so funny seeing his guardian cat react like that. Sure the water was a little cold, but not that bad.

'_I will make this up to you my son... just give your father time.'_ Mikihisa thought pulling out two complete cooked fish and walked over to his son to sit beside him. He wordlessly gave Yoh a fish and dipped his feet in the water not minding the cold.

Matamune's mouth watered at seeing the fish and tried to eat it from Yoh's hands, but only phased through it because he was a spirit.

"Here let me help you Matamune-kun," Yoh offered as his hand touched the top of his guardian cat's head turning Matamune into a golden spirit ball in the shape of a cat as he performed Hyōi Gattai merging his soul with Matamune's. Yoh's iris changed from brown to a golden brown color signifying their merge as he began to eat into the fish. Tears forming at his eyelids and went down his cheeks Matamune/Yoh was crying in happiness at the joyous taste of eating, and at his master's kindness.

'_Thank you master Yoh for this.'_ Matamune graciously thanked his young shaman companion, since their spirits were merged together; they both could clearly talk to the other in Hyōi Gattai state. On the outside Yoh merely smiled just happy he could be of help. Mikihisa studied his son's features taking special note of his eye color wondering how well their unity was. It was unheard of that a Shaman's eye color could change when merged with a spirit.

"Yoh and Matamune how well would you say your unity is?" Mikihisa questioned the merged duo in a relaxed demeanor as he summoned Imari; a Kitsune spirit from a stone in his pocket. She was very loyal to the Asakura family after being defeated by them 500 years ago. Her lustrous white coat shined in comparison to the beauty of the lake with her bell shaped tail wafting behind her produce a soft sound.

"We would say 100% unity for the time being," Yoh responded to the question without pause their unity was very much in sync. This was mainly due because neither one wanted to overpower the other, and trusted each other.

"Would you care to test that unity?" Imari challenged leveling her eyes at the young shaman. She could sense the boy's budding potential and wished to test it for herself.

Taking a moment to think upon it both Yoh and Matamune came to a decision of accepting the challenge. This would give them a gauge of strength where they stood since coming back from Hell. Mikihisa brought his hand on to Imari's head, as her form shifted into a small white ball and performed unity. After their unity was complete Mikihisa took his legs out of the lake and showed off impressive leg strength; easily jumping back away from the lake by twenty feet.

Father and son locked eyes with the other intensely studying whom would charge first and attack. A leaf blew past the two before touching down on to the surface of the lake this signaling Mikihisa to dash forward at his son and aimed an open palm strike toward his son's head. Yoh barely had time to dodge it was only thanks to Matamune's inherit flexibility that he could avoid it by sidestepping away. Yoh retaliated in a fluid motion of striking his father's gut with a closed punch. This was a very bad move on Yoh's part who felt his punch hurt his knuckles sharply he cringed at the pain and kept from crying out. Mikihisa had taken in a breath of air to harden the muscles in his gut before Yoh attacked.

'_Oww! I forgot how sturdy father is. It feels like I punched a wall.'_ Yoh groaned in his thoughts before his body was suddenly thrown into the air by his father. Mikihisa merely watched his son sail into the air an almost disappointed look crossed his features hidden underneath his mask. Was this truly the strength of his son's unity? granted Yoh was still young, but he had at least thought his son would be stronger than this for someone who claimed to have 100% unity. Setting those thoughts aside Mikihisa launched himself into the air like a rocket towards his son. The man had left visible cracks in the ground due to the force he exerted purely from physical exercise.

'_Master Yoh, your father is incoming. It is about time you start paying more attention to details. Remember your father is more physically fit than you are and stronger to boot. You'll have to let my instincts flow with your own if we want to win.'_ Matamune advised inside of Yoh not wanting to lose either. Yoh took heed of his guardian cat's advice and saw his father ascend towards him.

When father and son both met at the apex of their respective jump and descent Mikihisa delivered another open palm strike toward his son, which connected to Yoh's chest knocking the breath out of him and pushed him away from his father. Mikihisa was holding back a lot of striking power in his attacks, and expected Yoh to counter the hit not to take it.

'_It seems the two were just all talk Mikihisa.'_ Imari growled in annoyance having expected more from the two, but it was all for not she guessed. Even Mikihisa found logic in her words as he righted himself in the air starting to swim towards Yoh. It was quite the comical sight for Yoh and he would have laughed if not for the fact they were sparring. Yoh spread out his arms and legs an spread-eagle position to slow his descent from the ground. The young Shaman still had a ways to go before he would hit ground. Mikihisa had swam just underneath Yoh missing him by a few inches.

'_Now!'_ Matamune shouted as Yoh's fingernails started to lengthen by six inches reminiscing small claws. Yoh tucked in his arms and legs as he dove towards Mikihisa like an eagle going to sink its claws into a fish in water. Mikihisa did not expect that his son would do that, and righted himself in midair both of his palms open and outstretched toward his son. When Yoh came within distance of Mikihisa he used his sharpened nails to claw into Mikihisa's mask tearing it off his face. His shoulder length brown hair flowed out from behind him, after the restraint from his mask was gone.

"No!" Mikihisa exclaimed covering a hand over his face to hide the shame of his tanned face. It was a habit of his that he could not break ever since Hao had burned his face with the Spirit of fire. Yoh took his father's hesitation to his advantage as he clawed his nails like a jungle cat into his father's chest. His clawed tips drawing blood from his father's chest.

'_Mikihisa! calm down otherwise you will lose.'_ Imari tried conversing with her unified partner who was still in shock due to his mask being off. The Kitsune had only gotten his panicked thoughts of shame, disapproval, and self hatred from not killing Hao those seven years ago. Imari having enough of Mikihisa's clouded thoughts took over his body, which was still being assaulted by strikes from Yoh. Imari/Mikihisa removed his hand from his face and grabbed Yoh's hand an a iron grip.

"You fool! Mikihisa is now in a shocked state of mind our unity will break soon if this keeps up," Imari warned Yoh who bit his lip in anger from his rashness. He had not known about Mikihisa's problem at all. Yoh took a glance towards the ground where they were headed and quickly thought of what he needed to do so they would survive. Yoh pulled his father into his arms to increase their descent.

* * *

"Man oh man I hope this works!" Yoh panicked as his eyes took on a shining teal mixing with the golden color of unity with Matamune. Imari felt Yoh's furyoku increase in pressure as his hand pointed outstretched towards the ground. Solely focusing on the earth Yoh concentrated a pool of his furyoku into the ground. Nothing seemed to be happening, which worried the spirits of Matamune and Imari both starting to accept the fact of what was to come.

"Come on! work with me!" Yoh pleaded to the very element he was trying to use pouring even more of his furyoku outwards toward the ground. Finally the earth responded to his pleas by a fist of soft mud rose from the ground catching Yoh and Mikihisa safely in a rough landing. Yoh panting from the exertion of using so much furyoku to just use the element of earth thankful for Hao's teaching right now.

'_Did this boy just move the very earth itself? what is he?'_ Imari was left flabbergasted by the display, as she withdrew herself out of Mikihisa's body. The Kitsune had not seen something like this in her 1000 years of spiritual life. Mikihisa came to his senses immediately after Imari left his body and quizzically looked around wondering why it was so dark all of a sudden and cold. He found himself inside a fist of stone and looked down to his son who became unconscious after using so much furyoku.

Matamune was beside himself after seeing the display Yoh did and also withdrew from Yoh's form. The boy was definitely strong after feeling all that unrefined furyoku pour out from Yoh. Mikihisa picked up his son into his arms and kicked out one of the fingers of the earthen fist, though the rock did not show a dent at first. He was surprised out how sturdy the rock fist was, but kicked the pinky finger of the rock with a sharp kick. The piercing sunlight illuminating Mikihisa fully his handsome face having no burn scar, his chin hair was of a small stubble.

'_Yoh-kun you will definitely become strong, though I fear the journey you will take will test your resolve as a Shaman as it test us all.'_ Mikihisa thought while carrying his son towards a cave he had been staying in. Matamune inhaled the smoke from his pipe contemplating the strength Yoh held within him. It came as a surprise to him that Yoh could summon that much earth. Sure the young shaman had been training in the elements, but he was no master yet.

"Matamune-san is Yoh studying the arts of Onmyōdō? Because most shamans have only a limited control of elements excluding the help of spirits," Mikihisa questioned as he made a fire with spare kindling he had around the cave. His guardian ghost Imari set beside him staring at Yoh who breathed evenly fast asleep.

"Hao wanted to see if Yoh could pick up the art and to his pleasure Yoh actually could do the art. It isn't up to the grand scale that Hao can do with it, but master Yoh is certainly learning." Matamune exhaled the smoke watching the fire passively his mind taking him elsewhere to his time in Hell with Yoh and Hao.

* * *

_It was the second month Hao, Yoh, and Matamune had been spending together just walking the depths of Hell. The three having survived a horde of Oni that tried to ambush them. Keyword being tried, since Hao had easily made short work of them by the Spirit of fire. It was another normal day for the three and today promised to be no different except that Yoh was breathing heavier than usual, and rocks began to float around him._

_"Hao-san I-I need... help..." Yoh managed to say feeling his knees give out from under him and fell to the jagged rocks on the ground. The rocks that had floated around him dropped to the ground beside Yoh. Matamune and Hao both looked back at Yoh the guardian cat ran to Yoh's side and shook his shoulders gently._

_"Yoh-kun get up stay strong," Matamune urged the young boy to get up, as Hao went up to his lesser half and looked down upon him with a smirk._

_"Finally Yoh-kun it's happening your body is reaching the natural limiter of the amount of furyoku it can contain. You see Yoh-kun this only happens when your sixth sense has stretched itself to far Hell has that effect. Now either your soul will shatter from the pain or your soul will reform and become much stronger. To become suitable for our unification..." Hao told his weaker half, though kept the last part quiet even to Matamune's ears who was worried for the young shaman to even hear his old master.. "Matamune you cannot help him this is something only Yoh can do. Either he gets stronger and survives or lose his will and goes toward the great Spirit." Hao reiterated while watching Yoh and set beside him placing a hand on Yoh's quivering back. Truth be told Hao wanted Yoh to survive for yes his own reasons mainly unification, but deep down in the pits of his heart his lesser half... his brother had a small place there._

_In the following two weeks to come Hao had carried Yoh using S.O.F and to his surprise various rocks always circled around Yoh in a protective manner. It was at that time Hao theorized that his lesser half had very high potential to use Onmyōdō just like him. With S.O.F for Hao he could utilize fire to its utmost limits it also had the affect of fire one of the elements he mastered to be more destructive than before. At the beginning of the third week Yoh finally awoke with Matamune who stayed by his side during the duration of his pained state. The guardian cat was asleep by him his fur raised in alertness incase of attack. Hao was also asleep nearby the entrance of the cave they were in as S.O.F stood sentry outside the cave._

_Yoh quietly exited the cave a little surprised that S.O.F allowed him to leave and watched him with its creepy eyes. Yoh shivered under the stare of the giant, but continued to walk his body going on autopilot. His soul being drawn towards a large boulder in the middle of nowhere. Yoh stopped a foot away from the boulder and placed his hand against it the boulder starting to shake at first under his touch. With a loud crack the boulder split in two and the two halves of rock circled around the young shaman._

_"Hello Yoh-kun it looks like you survived. It seems that you have developed a new skill too. You may just thrive to be a talented __onmyōji,__" Hao smiled down at his lesser half from on top of S.O.F with Matamune jumping down to greet Yoh a very happy smile on his face at seeing the boy survive the ordeal._

_"Yoh-kun I am very happy to see that you are alive," Matamune thanked the great spirit for Yoh's survival and embraced the boy in a hug. Yoh returned the hug glad to have survived too he certainly did not want to experience that much pain ever again._

* * *

"Matamune, Matamune, hello are you even listening?" Imari called out to the bipedal spirit who finally came out of his deep thoughts and looked at the Kitsune with a blank expression on his face.

"Good to see you back in the waking world Matamune-san you've been out of it for four hours," Mikihisa greeted the cat spirit while throwing a log into the dying fire. Matamune stood up on his hind legs surprised that he was so engrossed into his memories and took around the cave for Yoh. The boy was no where to be seen a sense of unease crawled down his spine.

"Where is master Yoh?" Matamune asked the duo prepared to leave the cave in search of finding him. He could feel the boy's furyoku off in the distance, though something seemed to be amiss. The guardian cat felt a sense of unease crawl down his spine as he clenched the pipe in his teeth tightly.

"Yoh-kun left to get firewood about thirty minutes ago don't worry he'll be back though if he is not back in ten minutes we'll go," Mikihisa tried to ease Matamune's worry this forest was not dangerous at least to him, but he was an adult that climbed mountains and ventured into forest for a living. So by that logic his son who was a child would be fine out there the ascetic monk assured himself as the embers of the fire died out.

After waiting for ten minutes Mikihisa stood up from the cold floor of the cave and looked outside of the cave into the dark night sky. The forest was oddly quiet as Matamune without even a second of warning dashed out of the cave in a search for his master. Mikihisa sprinted behind the worried spirit catching up to the guardian cat with long strides in his thick legs. Imari tailing behind both the stoic faced father and worried guardian cat easily keeping stride with the two.

Meanwhile with Yoh he was still collecting firewood having gotten sidetracked by fireflies; that had coincidentally led him to finding firewood in the first place. It seemed nature was trying to give him a hand on finding what he needed.

"Thank you fireflies for your help... still not sure if you insects can understand me," Yoh gratefully thanked the insects before turning around heading in the direction of where the cave was. The young shaman was still unaware that a certain pair of predatory eyes from earlier kept stalking him. With each step Yoh took the beast followed silently behind him awaiting its chance to claim the boy into its stomach.

"Master Yoh! Master Yoh!" A worried voice called out to the young shaman who appeared from the foliage of the trees not to far from him it was none other than Matamune. The Nekomata smiled at seeing the young shaman, but then called out for Yoh to stop in his tracks at spotting a dark figure swing its claws out toward the boy.

"Hey Matamune nice to see you," Yoh called out to his guardian cat not catching the words Matamune tried to tell him, and ran towards him eagerly before tripping along the ground by a large rock; the blocks of wood flew out of his hands and scattered along the ground. The air above Yoh rippled furiously as three red claws shimmered in the darkness of the night. That rock had saved Yoh's life, though one of the claws tore through the backside of Yoh's kimono and reached skin blood gushing from the wound.

"Get away from him!" Matamune bellowed in anger at seeing the blood come from Yoh. The Nekomata furiously withdrew his pipe from his mouth as it transformed into a sword glowing with a yellowish aura. Yoh howled in pain from the wound in his back, as Mikihisa appeared from the forest Imari behind him.

"Yoh!" Mikihisa yelled out at seeing his son wounded and looked toward Matamune spotting the blade in his hand and the monster ahead of them. What amazed both Matamune and Mikihisa was the fact that the monster wasn't your typical monster. It had no physical form almost like a spirit of some sort, but still different in a way it had a body like an Oni. The appearance it had was of a black swaying humanoid looking mass. With one of its red claws for hands glistening with the blood of Yoh. The ascetic monk kept himself from feeling anger, but that did not mean he would silently let it rage and consume him.

"Imari focus on healing Yoh's injury, while Matamune and I deal with this," He ordered the Kitsune who began to work on Yoh. Mikihisa pulled out from behind his pants a stone tablet. "Oversoul Shigaraki!" he shouted into the sky pouring his furyoku into the tablet, a spirit emerged from the tablet with a loud growl that pierced the night. The spirit was a red looking raccoon dog that was twice the size of Mikihisa. It also had on a hat which covered its black eyes from view.

"It's been a long time Mikihisa, what have you summoned me for?" the raccoon dog asked the ascetic monk who gazed at the humanoid mass it seemed to be sizing them up. "Oh... it appears that thing over there is the problem," the raccoon dog acknowledged the humanoid mass with a low growl.

Yoh heavily breathed in and out as Imari slowly closed off the wound by licking away the blood in one fluid motion. Her tongue had healing properties being an old mountain goddess in all, though she continued to lick his wound feeling a poison beginning to seep into the boy's body. Whatever that thing was it certainly was more than just your average spirit or even Oni.

Matamune and Shigaraki both charged towards the humanoid mass looking out for its deadly claw. Shigaraki reached the humanoid first and sank its claws into it, but had to immediately leap away as spikes protruded outwards from its body in defense. When Matamune reached the humanoid mass he swung his sword downwards at its shoulder trying to cleave it in two. The mass blocked the strike of Matamune's sword with its claw and gazed into the eyes of the Nekomata.

'_It looks empty only going by instinct.'_ Matamune hypothesized before leaping away from the humanoid at seeing its chest bubble and sprout dark colored spears. Mikihisa appeared above the humanoid his left hand glowing with three paper sutras and slapped them on to the humanoid. It merely gazed down at the sutras as electricity rippled, throughout its body. The humanoid absorbed the sutra papers inside of its form, which made Mikihisa's hair stand on edge.

'_It just absorbed the strongest sutra papers given to me by Yohmei. What in the hell is this thing?'_ Mikihisa pondered before jumping to the side of a blast of electricity that came from the humanoid. The blast of electricity tore through trees igniting them on fire.

"Mikihisa, we may have to retreat for now whatever this thing is it is to dangerous for us to take alone like this," Shigaraki admitted to Mikihisa, though it pained the raccoon dog to admit that. Even in his early days of being alive he was a prideful dog and did not like to back down from fights. Mikihisa agreed with his guardian ghost and ran to where Yoh was and hoisted him on to his shoulder before leaving with Matamune and Imari. The last thing Yoh could see before his eyes closed was the humanoid just standing there watching them leave.

**I apologize for not posting up another chapter in months, but with moving and such other issues haven't had time to do so. I know there are questions on your mind with Matamune and Yoh. Especially on the humanoid too. How strong is Yoh some might be asking after his return from Hell? The current amount Yoh can safely use without falling unconscious is 210,000 for his body.**

**Yoh furyoku level: 560,000 **

**Matamune ****Reiryoku: 200,000**

**Hao furyoku: 1,250,000**

**Mikihisa: 20,000**


	3. Necessary steps to take

Shaman king 3

The next morning Yoh awoke to the sight of Imari staring down at his face almost like she was going to eat him and he jumped in surprise at seeing her hungry looking face. That is to say if spirits could even eat Shamans, though that was not likely. Sure Shamans could get possessed by Spirits if they were not careful nor had a strong will, but being eaten was not one of them.

"Why were you trying to eat me Imari-san?" Yoh frantically asked holding a hand to his chest his heart beating a mile a minute not expecting that as a morning wake up call. He looked around where he was and found himself back in his room. Strangely Matamune was not by his side possibly exploring the Asakura household.

"I was not trying to eat you. I merely watched how you breathe in your sleep. Call it a hobby of mine," Imari responded to the boy truthfully she found him very fascinating especially the way his furyoku waft off his body in waves. He was quite the phenomenon to the Kitsune and she planned on studying him more.

"Umm... Imari where is Matamune?" Yoh asked standing up to his feet off the bed before dropping to one knee a pained cry came from him. It felt like his back was on fire. "Ughh!" He cried out still on knee and rubbed a hand down his back; feeling some type of scar along his right shoulder blade that seemed to trail down all the way to his left hip.

"You shouldn't move around so much Yoh-san I managed to stop you from bleeding,"

"Wait! I almost died again?!"

"Yes you almost did now let me tell you a few things. Your guardian cat Matamune is gone with Mikihisa and Yohmei. The three of them are currently searching the entire forest for any signs of that humanoid and are taking precautions against it. They also said you are only allowed to stay in the house. For now rest and recuperate Tamao-chan will serve you breakfast soon," Imari told the boy the gist of what happened as she lounged around on his bed looking directly into his eyes.

Yoh sighed at hearing the news and crawled back into his bed wincing once more at how his back flared in pain. He closed his eyes in withdrawal letting his thoughts carry him away falling asleep. Imari watched the boy fall asleep as she focused her lavender eyes on his form spotting how his furyoku started drifting around the room. His furyoku wrapped around her like a warm blanket it smelt breathtaking in a sense.

'_Just what in the world are you boy? you smell like someone who is breathing new life into things.'_ Imari pondered continuing to watch the boy sleep peacefully.

Inside of Yoh's sleeping subconscious he felt weightless in his dream like his soul was drifting through space. Yoh opened his eyes in his dream shock overcoming his features because the boy literally was drifting in space. He saw the black abyss of space with stars shining in the distance. He turned around spotting the earth directly behind him the young shaman felt powerful people down there. Overcoming his initial shock of it all a wide smile spread across his face loving this feeling of weightlessness and just drifted in the expanse of space.

'_This is so cool!'_ Yoh exclaimed in his dreams he wondered if he could actually spot the phoenix constellation in his own dream. Hey it was his own dream so anything was possible right? Yoh looked around searching extensively for the phoenix constellation and when his eyes spotted the familiar tail of the constellation his smile brightened.

Yoh urged his dream self to drift toward the constellation his arms opened outwards toward it. As his body drifted closer and closer toward it he saw the phoenix constellation take shape white flames shooting out from the stars it inhabited. His dream just got even cooler the phoenix constellation had white swan like wings.

"Hello phoenix!" Yoh tried calling out to the phoenix it seemed to hear him and flew towards the boy. The large phoenix effortlessly spanned the great distance, which was actually thousands of planets away between it and the boy stopping in front of the boy moments later. The phoenix with its beautiful majestic white fiery form gazed impassively down at the speck before it. The only other thing the phoenix usually saw was what it defined as alien and it was creepy.

"Awesome! this is the coolest dream ever!" Yoh exclaimed with his arms still outstretched to the phoenix wanting to actually hold it. The phoenix looked colossal leagues taller than the S.O.F and that was saying something. Would the phoenix's flames kill him? it was just a dream so he couldn't die in a dream could he?

The phoenix bore its intense gaze down at the speck finding it interesting and lowered its head closer towards it. Upon further inspection it was a human boy wearing a white type of dress umm... kimono yes that was it. The boy had his arms outstretch still did it wish to hold the majestic bird humoring the young boy; the phoenix decided to humor the young boy and shifted its colossal form into a more suitable form to be held in.

Yoh smiled at seeing the phoenix shrink in size and it looked to be about puppy sized. Yoh embraced the phoenix in his arms grinning widely at being able to hold the phoenix the white flames of its body encircled around Yoh. The flames did not hurt Yoh like he thought it might, instead they seemed to tickle the young Shaman.

The phoenix looked up into the boy's eyes spotting teal colored ones didn't the boy have brown eyes earlier. Whatever happened to the boy's eyes it was irrelevant as the phoenix felt warmth from the young boy like life emanated from him. What was this boy? The phoenix would have talked if it could, but currently its beak was being nuzzled into the boy's chest. Yoh was quite enthusiastic about the phoenix forget the coolest dream ever it was the best dream ever!

A tapping sensation touched Yoh's shoulders alerting him to a presence behind him. Yoh turned around coming face to face with some sort of metallic looking face and silver colored body. Its height was the same as Yoh, the alien tilted its head curious about the boy who entered a very sacred place only special for king.

The phoenix's flames did not hurt the creepy alien it had become accustomed to seeing. Still that did not change the fact the phoenix did not like the alien it was just to creepy.

"Umm... hello alien I didn't think my dream could get weird," Yoh stated causing the alien to move its face closer towards Yoh. Apparently, the alien did not like being called weird. Yoh shivered at how creepy the alien was and closed his eyes trying to will the alien out of his dream, but to no success it still stayed there. The alien tilted its head wondering why this strange boy closed his eyes maybe the boy was afraid of it.

"Great so... that did not work alien can you speak?" Yoh asked the alien staring at the creature and it nodded. Yes the alien could of course talk it was not stupid.

"Muu... Muu... Muu... Muu..." The alien said to Yoh wiggling its long fingers in sign to him. Yoh sighed not understanding the alien so it could not communicate with him just great... The phoenix on the other hand knew exactly what the alien said after all it had been stuck with it for quite some time. Basically what the alien said was 'How did you get here? what are you? are you important?' if only the phoenix could speak and tell Yoh what it said.

Suddenly both the phoenix and the alien saw Yoh disappear like he was never there to begin with. Wait! what just happened to the young boy? the phoenix and the alien looked at the other before the alien started saying muu again. The phoenix translating that 'who was that boy?' not even the phoenix knew, but it certainly wished to see the boy again.

"Yoh-kun! Yoh-kun! wake up your mom and I made you breakfast come on already," Tamao whined shaking Yoh's shoulders repeatedly she had been doing this for the past thirty minutes. A little fluttering of Yoh's eyes startled her as she blushed at seeing his big brown eyes stare into her pink orbs. Yoh shook off the grogginess in his eyes staring harder up at Tamao. In awkward moment coming on for Tamao since her hands were still on his shoulders.

"Morning Tamao is there any food?" Yoh asked the first thing on his mind being food after his awesome dream.

"Y-Yes i-its over there..." Tamao stuttered removing her shaking hands from his shoulders and pointed to the tray of food at the end of his bed. Here she was again back into her stuttering mode she was so shy around him.

"Thanks Tamao! I am so hungry," Yoh gave Tamao a hug the stuttering girl practically melted into a neon red mess. It was a quick hug that lasted no more then four seconds. She didn't even have time to return his hug it was that quick.

Yoh broke away from the hug to dash at the end of his bed and dug into the tray of food consisting of rice, beans, and two small fish with a cup of tea. Ten minutes later after Yoh ate he left the room in search of something to do. He didn't want to just stay in his room all day an do nothing that would be very boring.

"Imari-san! where are you?" Yoh called out to the Kitsune spirit he was surprised that she was not watching him sleep. Sure having a spirit watch you sleep would be disturbing especially if it looked like it wanted to eat you, but Yoh still liked having company around him. Walking down the hallway Yoh came to a stop at seeing the Kitsune in the middle hallway; laying beside his mother who strummed a guitar looking out the window softly.

"Kaa-san you play the guitar? I thought you were a voice actress not an awesome guitarist," Yoh questioned his mother as he walked up to her and the sleeping Kitsune.

"No sochi your right I am a voice actress," Keiko answered her son and placed the guitar to her side opening out her arms to her son. Yoh ran up to his mother and felt her embrace him as she placed him on her lap happily holding her son. "You see this guitar is your father's, he used to play this all the time when you were still in mommy's tummy," she told her son getting him to look away from his mom.

"Kaa-san to much information," he pouted covering his ears with his hands definitely not one of the things he wanted to hear after waking up. Granted, the young boy did not know his father actually played the guitar. It was embarrassing to know that his father did that for his mom. Although, it would explain why he liked his father's music soul-bob when ever he got the chance to sneak into his father's room.

Keiko giggled at hearing what her son pouted about and kissed the top of his head. She thanked the great spirit that her son safely returned from Hell everyday.

"Hey Kaa-san can you take me to father's room? I want to see more of what father has," Yoh smiled up at his mother his eyes twinkling in mischief. His mother nodded standing up from her seated position and held her son in her arms carrying him toward Mikihisa's room. She wanted to spend as much time with her son as possible, since she knew he would be going on the Shamans journey.

It was a short walk to Mikihisa's room the two standing inside of his room Yoh smiling at seeing the pictures of soul-Bob. Yoh's eyes took in the pictures on the walls when his eyes spotted the object that would forever become apart of his life forever. There it was orange headphones lay on top of an old box in the corner of his father's room.

"Kaa-san over there!" Yoh pointed to the corner of the room ecstatically where the box was. His mother followed where he pointed at and walked over to the box as she picked up the old orange headphones and blew on it dust coming off it. She was skeptical that this is what her son wanted, but looked down at her son his eyes screaming yes.

"Here you go," His mother said putting the headphones on over his ears. His eyes practically shined a bright teal his furyoku coming off in waves of happiness. Feeling her son's happiness literally flow right into her shiver on the spot. It was like being wrapped an a ever expansive blanket.

Yoh was having the time of his life with his father's headphones hearing an old track from soul-Bob, which astounded Yoh immensely. Why didn't his father wear these headphones anymore? it was awesome and now they were his yes his precious headphones.

Yoh smiled at his mother her face smiling happily down at him as he left his mother's arms to leave the room. His mother sank to her knees still being washed in her son's furyoku; she saw that a bag of green colored moss in a bag was growing due directly from his leftover furyoku in the room.

Traveling down the hallway back into the middle passage where Imari slept he gently patted her head. The Kitsune growling peacefully in her sleep dreaming of mountains and fields. Yoh smiled at her contented growling and left her to sleep just letting his feet take him where to go. Ten minutes later as he continued to walk around the Asakura household he stopped at hearing what sounded like a cough come from behind a black door. Curious by the sound Yoh placed his hand against the door handle and slowly opened it peaking inside; a lantern being the only source of light that illuminated the room.

"Hello anybody in here?" Yoh called out a little worried about what was inside the room.

"Oh Yoh-kun come inside speak to your grandma," Kino coughed still sick, but wanted to speak with her grandson about a few topics. Yoh nodded at hearing his grandmother feeling a little guilty that he did not visit sooner and went on inside the room. Examining the room before him Yoh could only grimace at spotting the sorrowful state his grandmother was in; under a thick blanket and a wooden bowl beside her judging by the smell it was her coughed up blood.

"Hello baa-chan umm... what do you want to talk about?" Yoh asked feeling like he should not ask how are you doing. He could easily tell how she was doing and it was not good.

"Humor your old grandma Yoh-kun what did you experience in Yomi's cave? Your much stronger than before. Do you want to study the arts of Onmyōdō before you take the Shamans journey?" Kino asked her grandson wanting to hear what he experienced firsthand, also knowing about how he raised a portion of earth to save himself and Mikihisa. Such strength like that was potential to combat Hao Asakura in the future she needed her grandson ready to face him in the future.

"Baa-chan what is this Shamans journey? I've never heard of it," Yoh questioned his grandmother avoiding the talk about his experiences just yet. He was concerned about what this Shamans journey could be and strangely... how he felt it may revolve around him.

"Ahh... the Shamans journey is a new thing that we the Asakura clan have decided to do. It was put in place by me and your grandfather. You see Yoh-kun by taking this journey you will gain worldly knowledge, learn more about what it means to be a shaman, and find your own path in this world on the road to become Shaman king," Kino replied cryptically causing Yoh to sigh in the palm of his hand his furyoku rising in what some might say anger. And, who could blame him the boy just got back from Hell and was expected to go on a journey of some sort. Why couldn't the boy just be lazy and have a normal life like he wanted?

"When do I have to go?" Yoh asked the question that was already on his mind after hearing what was going to be happening to him. Yoh was a smart boy especially after his journey in Hell he had to be smart to survive. It's not like he had a choice in the matter anyway the Asakura clan was a strict clan and once they had their mind on something it was bound to happen.

* * *

"You will be leaving after Mikihisa trains you properly on how to survive in the world. Once that happens Yoh-kun then your journey will commence and we will tell you when you can return. This is all so that you can get stronger to face Hao in the Shaman tournament. On your back weighs the Asakura clan hopes and dreams," Kino sagely replied to her grandson coughing a tad, but felt refreshed in a sense by her grandson's presence. Her cough was not as bad today like it usually had been.

"Yes baa-chan I understand if that is it may I leave? I am kind of sleepy," Yoh did not want to stay in the room any longer. After what felt like a bomb had been dropped on him he needed to leave before lest something rude escaped his lips.

"Yes you may Yoh-kun, oh! and take that old book over there you'll find it useful," Kino made a motion with her finger pointed toward an old wrinkled book in the corner of the room. Yoh walked over to where the old book was and picked it up feeling that it had weight to it leaving the room afterwards.

'_The Shamans journey? It really must be new, because Hao would have told me about it if it was important. So it looks like I'll be exploring the world hmm... that does sound better than what most kids my age do... but kids my age don't even like me.'_ Yoh somberly recalled how hard it was to even make a friend in his own age group. Mainly due to how he talked in class to other spirits that set beside him. Others could not see them and it made the boy unapproachable because he talked to these spirits. He was called the demon boy in school and kept mostly to himself not even bothering his parents about what the kids called him in school.

Coming out of his rather sad thoughts Yoh collided into Tamao who was not watching where she was going. Yoh fell on top of Tamao the book that was loosely in his arms slid across the floor.

"Oww!" Tamao felt her head throb painfully and looked at the one who was on top of her and blushed pink as her hair, which matched her pink yukata. "Y-Yoh-kun y-your are you ok?" she worriedly asked gently placing a hand on his cheek.

"Yeah Tamao I'm alright are you ok? your the one that fell on the bottom," Yoh wondered if the girl was ok, since her cheeks were pink. Maybe Tamao was catching a cold placing a hand on her forehead Yoh felt her head was a bit warm.

'_Y-Yoh-kun is touching me... must not pass out...'_ Tamao chanted in her head repeatedly not wanting to faint. Once Yoh's hand left her forehead a minute afterwards she breathed in a much needed breath of air congratulating herself on not passing out.

Shortly standing up afterwards, Yoh held out his hand to Tamao who was barely controlling her over excited nerves and grasped his hand standing up to her feet. It truly was a struggle just to stay on her feet and still have her hand holding Yoh's.

"I'll see you later Tamao I am going to take a nap," Yoh smiled waving Tamao goodbye going to his room wanting to take a nap, also picking up the book that he dropped.

"O-Oh ok goodbye Yoh-kun have a nice sleep. I will wake you when dinner is ready," Tamao stuttered returning the wave of goodbye as she watched Yoh's retreating back down the hall. When he was no longer in sight she finally succumbed to fainting. At least she made it through all of that and was able to talk to Yoh for a little bit.

When Yoh returned to his room he was surprised to see Imari sitting on his bed staring directly into his brown eyes. The two stared at one another for a few minutes before Imari yawned feeling a little bored.

"So what's with the book? It smells very, very, very old," Imari stated rubbing a paw to her nose not pleased by the smell. Yoh tilted his head at how she addressed the smell of the book and held the book up to his nose briefly inhaling the old smell.

"Eww smells like bad paste," Yoh almost gagged at how bad the smell was. Imari snickered at seeing the boy's face he was quite the fun one to hang around with. She wagged her bell tail it emitting a soft sound gaining Yoh's attention as he listened to the soft sound.

"So that really is real?" Yoh stared at her tail as he walked up to her and gently touched her tail. It actually felt like a bell one would wing at a shrine.

"Impressed by my beautiful tail it has that affect on people," Imari admitted wagging her tail again for emphasis as she watched the boy's face grow into a smile. She even smiled showing off her sharp canines; staring at the boy and at what was on his head those orange headphones. "It seems you have acquired your father's headphones, I will never understand you humans and your sense of accessories," mainly the Kitsune found the color orange very bland.

Yoh just shook his head at what Imari said and rested on the bed peering at the title of the book in his hands. For some reason he could not read the title was the wording to difficult? No at least to Yoh that did not seem the case shrugging it off Yoh just placed the book on the floor not going to worry about it. He could always pick it up later and read it with that done the young shaman closed his eyes in relaxation.

"Your sleeping already in the afternoon? what are you a cat?" Imari questionably teased the boy who stretched his arms over his head.

"I am used to sleeping in the middle of the day besides there is nothing for me to do," Yoh complained burying his head into the pillow letting sleep overtake him. He wondered how Matamune was doing knowing his guardian cat probably smoking from his pipe.

* * *

What Matamune was doing along with Mikihisa, and his spirit Shigaraki were scouting the mountain tops in the middle of the day where the humanoid had attacked them in the forest. They had already scouted the forest with Shikigami, it was easier to do that because of Yohmei's assistance. So far their search proved fruitless thus far, but they did not give up on the search.

'_Master Yoh, I wonder how you are doing? knowing him he is probably sleeping.'_ Matamune wondered exhaling smoke from his pipe, while looking out from on top a mountain with Mikihisa who held a dead bear over his shoulders this was their dinner. The guardian cat stroked his whiskers with a free paw deep in thought about his master and that humanoid. Just what was it exactly? Only time would answer that question.

"Matamune, Mikihisa let us find a place to camp for today and eat," Yohmei impatiently called out to them. He was shivering in place at being on this cold mountain and started to regret coming on this excursion the old man hated mountains.

"Coming tou-sama," a shirtless Mikihisa replied loving the refreshing taste of mountain air through his mask. The man had climbed up mountains for so long he didn't even feel that his arms had turned blue from the cold and icicles had formed on his elbows.

Matamune gave one last look off into the distance before turning around with a swish of his haori in his step. Letting the thoughts of his master linger in his head for the time being.

Finding a place to camp for the night the Asakura men and guardian cat set around in a cave cooking the bear. They were all silent for the time being just staring directly into the fire that is, before Mikihisa started to hum through his mask.

"Do you have to hum?" Yohmei asked his son in law a bit irritated due to being hungry the bear should have been finished cooking by now.

"Yes I do it passes the time tou-san," Mikihisa replied continuing to hum as he continued to cook the bear. Matamune put his pipe away into his haori and stood up from the ground wagging his tails behind him. He felt something in the area as he walked to the entrance of the cave and peered his head out to the night sky. What Matamune saw made his two tails stand on end as he clinched his paw tightly. There were three small lights in the sky almost racing each other, but if one looked carefully they could make out the faintest of ponchos.

"It seems the Patch tribe is out, are they looking for something?" Yohmei pondered standing beside Matamune who was in agreement with the old man. "You wouldn't happen to know what they are doing Matamune?" he looked at the cat spirit for any sign of reaction, since Matamune used to stand beside Hao it was possible he knew what they were doing. Who was to say that the cat wasn't secretly in league with Hao, also if Yohmei were honest he did not trust the guardian cat call it a gut instinct.

"No, I wouldn't after all I am not a member of the patch," Matamune kept his voice firm not even his body betrayed him. The guardian cat knew something was amiss, since the Patch rarely left the patch tribe unless to get money. Matamune highly doubted that was the case it had to be bigger than that, but what could it be.

"The bear is ready," Mikihisa called out to the two as he took off his mask to chomp into the meat of the bear wishing he had soy sauce with him. Matamune and Yohmei both shared a silent dangerous look.

"I will protect master Yoh," Matamune stated as he walked towards the campfire wanting to eat if he could.

"I will protect my grandson you hellcat," Yohmei muttered his own eyes watching the cat sensing a strange energy come from the cat. Narrowing his eyes further at the cat he could see a faint image of a giant two tailed cat covered in red flames hissing dangerously at him. '_You certainly are a hellcat.'_ Yohmei grimaced gulping a tad sweat coming from his brow. A small catlike smirk crossed Matamune's face the old man certainly was persistent, but the cat had his own secrets to safeguard.

"Yoh-kun, Yoh-kun, Yoh-kun dinner is ready please wake up," Tamao shook the shoulders of a sleeping Yoh. She had been trying to wake him for the past ten minutes hoping that he would get up faster due to dinner being ready. A little bit of drool escaping his lips, which Tamao found cute everything about Yoh was cute in her eyes.

"Tamao-san I shall wake him up," Imari spoke raising her head from her paws with a yawn. She had decided to sleep too once the boy had fallen asleep about three hours ago. Tamao nodded stepping away from Yoh as Imari floated up from the floor to hover over Yoh's head. Her mouth opening up showing off her sharp canines as she exhaled her warm breath on Yoh. Tamao eeped at the size of them, those things could tear through a shark.

"Bleghh! what is that smell?!" Yoh exclaimed in disgust immediately waking up from his sleep right into the open jaws of Imari who closed her mouth over his head. Tamao fainted on the spot at what just happened fearing Yoh had been eaten. The girl already wasn't a very big fan of spirits and to see one seemingly eat her crush was shell shocking.

"Now it smells even worse! Imari do you ever wash your mouth?!" Yoh tried prying his head out of her mouth with his hands to no success. It was like your head being stuck inside a moose's mouth very old and smelly. Strangely enough inside of the fox's mouth it was very clean, though her canines looked very sharp to him. The kitsune laughing at his trouble before opening her mouth again releasing him. Yoh fell off his bed after she released him and rubbed the back of his head in pain. Geez could the kitsune be anymore troublesome.

"You do realize that dinner is awaiting you," Imari told the boy who quickly sprung up from the floor and left his room leaving Imari and the still unconscious Tamao. The fox spirit simply bore her gaze down at the girl who slowly became conscious and jumped away from the dog in fright.

"Y-You ate Y-Yoh-kun... Y-You... ate Yoh-kun..." Tamao stuttered pointing her finger accusingly at the fox who grinned in a vulpine manner. At least the fox now had someone else to play with.

"Yes I did and he was quite delicious young Tamao," Imari if she had hands would have rubbed them together in a evil pattern. These kids sure were bringing new life into the very old fox.

When Yoh reached the dinner table he was surprised to see that the spread of food was different types of sushi. If Matamune was here the cat would have practically begged Yoh to unify and partake in the fine delicacy. Thinking about Matamune for a moment Yoh sighed missing his guardian cat even more.

"What is wrong sochi? You don't feel like fish tonight?" Keiko asked her son from the dinner table. She was worried that her son was feeling a little lonesome and scooted her chair beside him.

"No kaa-chan it is not that, just thinking about Matamune and hoping he comes back soon. He would love this," Yoh sighed a tad the boy was very close to his guardian it felt lonely not having him around, as he began to eat the fish. Keiko gently rubbed a hand through her son's hair in a comforting manner while eating too. It was a very quiet dinner for the most part neither mother or son having much to talk about. When dinner was finished Keiko watched her son walk off towards his bedroom and began to plan on how to make him feel better.

She also wanted to spend as much time with him as she could before he would leave on the Shamans journey. In all honesty she was not in agreement with what her parents had decided for her son, but it was her duty as an Asakura to get rid of Hao.

* * *

After dinner Yoh lounged around on his bed rubbing his very full stomach looking out into the night sky. Imari was fast asleep on the floor snoring lightly her bell tail lazily wagging emitting soft sounds. Yoh pulled out the book his grandmother told him to get and looked at the title again. He could only make out one distinguishable word and that word was purify.

"Purify?" Yoh questioned aloud scratching the back of his head with one hand why was the title so hard to read. Setting the book aside Yoh rested his head on his pillow and fell asleep going to figure out the mystery of the book. Who knows maybe it would teach him something cool like how to summon animals like Imari or possibly make a gigantic armor.

Over the course of a month Yoh mainly walked the gardens of the Asakura household, spent time listening to music, ate dinner, try to read more about the purify book, spend time with his mother, and even Tamao if only due to her being the only other human companion in the house besides family. News of Matamune, Mikihisa, and Yohmei had come to them last week saying they would be home soon, which was a relief to everyone inside the Asakura household. On Friday of the new week his mother told him to get dressed, because they were going to a special place today.

So with that Yoh dressed himself in a white dressed shirt and blue khaki pants, he left the collar of his shirt open because he liked the wind against his chest.

"Okay I'm ready to go," Yoh smiled in the mirror being in the bathroom opening the door upon exiting he was taken into the arms of his happy mother into a hug. Yoh blushed at the sudden hug surprised by it was his mother just waiting him by the bathroom? Yoh really hoped that wasn't the case.

"My little sochi-kun looks so cute! Tamao-chan get a camera!" Keiko squealed in joy nuzzling her cheek against her son's. Tamao who was behind Keiko nodded as she ran down a hallway like a whirlwind returning in under forty seconds with a camera in hand. The young girl also wanted to capture the moment of her crush wearing such cute clothing; it was the main reason why she could run that fast and not be out of breath.

"Keiko-san please move I can not take a picture of Yoh like this," Tamao spoke to the ecstatic mother who placed her son on the ground again on his feet. Yoh breathed in a much needed intake of air at how hard his mother squeezed him in her arms. He was unprepared by the amount of flashes that blinded his vision, along with the squeals of utter joy coming from both his mother and Tamao.

When the assault of flashes ended after ten minutes Yoh rubbed his eyes repeatedly trying to get rid of the haze. If this was what it was like to be a famous movie star or musician Yoh did not want to deal with that. His vision returning to normal shortly afterwards Yoh looked up at his mother with a smile on his face ready to go.

"Tamao-chan we'll be going now and Imari don't laze around to much," Keiko waved goodbye as she walked out the door with her son. Imari raising a paw in sign of a wave. Yoh waved goodbye as well gaining a blush from Tamao who shyly waved back and looked to the ground. Imari snickered at the girl who had such an obvious crush on the young boy.

Yoh held on to his mother's hand as the two walked away from the Asakura estate an open taxi awaiting them. Once the two were inside the taxi Keiko had already told the taxi man where to drive to she did plan this for the past two weeks. Yoh looked out the window the blur of trees zooming out of his line of sight, as Keiko giggled at her son's smiling expression and patted his head gently. This was one of the rare times Keiko actually felt like a mother. Not just the Asakura clan matriarch.

Coming towards their destination after thirty minutes the taxi stopped at a nearby lake with what looked like giant swans swimming across the lake. Yoh eagerly jumped out of the taxi to stare out at the lake wanting to ride one of those swans if possible.

Keiko thanked the taxi man paying him for his services with that out of the way she turned around inhaling the smell of the pristine air around her. Very revitalizing to the lungs, indeed the next time if she were out here her mother should accompany them.

"Sochi, do you want to go for a swan ride?" Keiko asked her son who nodded vigorously there was so much happiness in his eyes. Taking her son by the hand she strolled with him toward a swan boat that was not in use. Yoh gazed at the swan before him yes it was a fake swan, but still it held the beauty of a real swan as he set inside of it along with his mother.

Yoh looked down at the floor of the swan boat and found pedals for it placing his feet over the pedals he began to crank them with his feet. The wings on the swan boat flapping with each crank of the wheels as the boat took off at a slow speed. Yoh and Keiko watched the sparkling lake both having a smile on their faces.

"Hey Kaa-chan is this your first time on a boat ride too?" Yoh asked his mother while continuing to peddle the boat it was so much fun for him. It was way better than being cooped up inside the Asakura household not being able to do anything.

"Yes it is sochi," Keiko replied enjoying the look of happiness on his face as she smiled patting his head gently. Yoh blushed under the patting finding it a bit embarrassing glad, that the other people in boat swans couldn't see his blush. Twenty minutes passed on by Yoh and Keiko enjoying their bonding time of son and mother.

When Yoh docked the swan boat after going full circle around the lake he looked up into the clear blue sky; a gentle breeze swishing against his open collared shirt a familiar feeling washing down his spine. "Ahh, so refreshing isn't that right Matamune-kun?" he smiled at this beautiful day as he got out of the swan boat with his mother.

"Good afternoon master Yoh, I am glad to see you once more," Matamune smiled walking across the grass with his pipe in his mouth. Accompanying him were Yohmei and Mikihisa who were bickering over what type of music sounded best.

"I say Soul-bob is the best his lyrical notes and style have brought in a new age of music," Mikihisa declared stopping a few feet away behind Matamune as he gazed at his wife and scratched the back of his head.

"You should be more careful Mikihisa and you too tou-san," Keiko sighed worried about her family as she walked up to her husband and embraced him in a tight hug, at seeing the state of her husband his usual tan skin was slightly pale due to the mountain. Mikihisa returned the hug tightly having missed the warmth of his wife. While Yohmei on the other hand was shivering in place trying to shake off his oncoming cold and sneezed coming down with a cold. He really hated mountains.

* * *

About two hours later in the day the Asakura family could be seen inside a fast food restaurant coincidentally themed like a swan. Yoh chomping down on a burger in spirit unity with Matamune. Yohmei found it a bit worrisome that Yoh unified with the cat so much and had that freaky chromatic golden brown color in his eyes. It was well in good that the boy wanted to fully control spirit unity; that wasn't the problem it was just Matamune Yohmei had a problem with.

'_That burger was delicious mmm... how was it for you Matamune?'_ Yoh asked his unified partner just glad to have his guardian cat back. He even let Matamune fully takeover not minding taking a backseat in his own body.

'_It was very good master Yoh the first time I had a burger in fact.'_ Matamune told the boy burping through the young shaman's body kindly excusing himself, which made Yoh chuckle internally.

Mikihisa looked at his son stoically through his mask especially his eyes noticing how the brown color of his eyes dimmed. "Yoh-kun after we leave from here we shall be training post-haste," the ascetic monk watched his son nod to those words he even seemed happy to train. What did his son experience in Yomi's cave that made him change this much? Initially to Mikihisa it was a welcome change, but now that he seriously thought on it was his son changing for the better or for worse.

About thirty minutes later the Asakura family were inside a taxi driving back towards the Asakura estate. Yoh still in spirit unity his eyes almost a full golden color only a small bit of brown was in his eyes. This now worried Keiko at first she thought nothing of it, since her son looked so happy. However, she could not shake off the feeling that she might be losing her son to a ghost.

"Sochi-kun don't you think you should give _your_ body rest after being unified for so long?" Keiko asked her son stressing the word your her hand gently holding her son's.

"It's alright Kaa-san my body feels fine. I had to keep this unity up for longer in Hell usually for about two days, plus I have to get stronger right?" Yoh replied with a reassuring smile at his mother there was nothing to worry about. He even released his furyoku in a small wave of sorts on the taxi, which had the affect of easing his mother's worry and everyone else in the taxi too. She nodded to his words he did have a point after all.

The taxi stopped at the gates of the Asakura household Yohmei paying the taxi man an extra tip for his services. The taxi man thanking the old man graciously before driving away happier than ever for some odd reason.

"Yoh it's time for us to go," Mikihisa looked down at his son again this time there was only a speck of brown barely visible in Yoh's eyes.

"Okay tou-san let's go," Yoh smiled up at his father outstretching his hand toward his father ready to go and train. Mikihisa picked up his son placing him on his shoulders and ran in the direction of the forest. Keiko and Yohmei watched them leave as they soon became nothing more than a speck in the distance.

About five hours later in the night Yoh rested his back against a tree his eyes back to there normal brown, though something felt weird to the boy he remembered what had occurred in the restaurant and in the taxi vaguely. When Mikihisa had dropped him off in the forest he had left immediately telling Yoh he had to survive out here for a month.

"Hey Matamune what happened back in the restaurant and the taxi ride?... I can barely remember," Yoh scratched his hair a bit puzzled by the gap in memory everything before hand he could remember just fine.

"Well master Yoh you ate a burger at the fast food place you kind of let me takeover your body for the past few hours," Matamune honestly told the young shaman as he set beside the boy. This earned a questionable look from Yoh did that happen? it was hazy to remember, but he distinctly remembered the burger and the conversation with Matamune so that checked out.

"But what about the taxi ride?"

"Inside of the taxi it was a long ride home and you fell asleep in your subconscious. So I stayed in unity with you so you would not be lost inside your soul. Sorry about that master Yoh," Matamune apologized with a bow of his head toward Yoh. The bipedal cat did not want his shamanic partner to believe he had ill intentions.

Yoh shook his head not upset with Matamune about what happened and patted his guardian cat's head. At the patting Matamune purred leaning into the touch of his master both just relaxing in the night as they gazed at the stars.

* * *

In the following four weeks Yoh had been training himself it was doing strength exercises to build up muscles so it would ease the tension between his soul and Matamune when they unified. Yoh had also been training in using onmyouji mainly focusing on the elemental side of it such as earth, wood, and currently water as he stood by a lake his arms outstretch towards it.

Gathering furyoku into the palms of his hands he guided it outwards towards the lake specifically in one spot where fish were. The small area where he had concentrated furyoku at the water began to rise containing two fish in it. Beads of sweat began to drip down Yoh's forehead it was hard manipulating water to bend to his will. Slowly willing the water towards him with the trapped fish inside, a smile spread across his face yes he could do this just a foot away.

Just when the trapped fish contained in the sphere of water was about to reach him a loud roar resounded throughout the forest; messing up the concentration Yoh had on the sphere it dispersed causing the fish to flap along the grass. At least the fish made it to land, but not directly in his arms Yoh quickly scooped up the two fish into his arms and ran into a nearby bush.

"What in the world was that? it sounded like a wild bear..." Yoh bit his lip in worry he wondered where Matamune was. The guardian cat had left his side an hour ago so he could focus on the lake and gather food for tonight. The roar got louder apparently the bear was getting closer and Yoh swallowed down a lump of spit. If he got worried like this and panicked he would die. It was easier in Hell if you got severely injured in Hell as long as your strength of will was strong you wouldn't die, but being alive again was a whole other story.

Withdrawing a hunting knife from the side of his pants given to him by Mikihisa before he abandoned him in the forest. Yoh inhaled a breath of air steadying his shaky nerves. He wished Matamune was here so they could unify spirits and take whatever this threat on headfirst. Yoh spread his furyoku along the ground going to raise the very ground itself to protect him if needed. He had a easier time manipulating earth than using water or even wood, though wood felt more like a byproduct of earth than an actual element to him.

When the bear entered the area where Yoh had spread his furyoku at, a pillar of earth instantly arose in front of the bear causing it to stop in its tracks. The bear sniffed the area smelling two distinct scents one was of a human and the other of fish. It seemed two kinds of food were in the area all for this hungry bear. The shuffling of feet was what alerted the bear to one of its prey moving away from the other.

Taking note of the moving prey the bear chased after what was moving seeking a bit of sport than the easy flopping fish in the bush. The bear didn't get very far when another slab of earth this time arose to slam roughly into its stomach. The bear had its breath knocked right out as it was raised into the air by twenty feet. It growled in rage at the very earth that dare defy the predator it walked upon and rolled off the slab of earth tucking its legs to withstand the shock of reaching the ground.

Yoh who was standing behind a tree exhaling a harsh breath of air it wasn't easy raising two slabs of earth that high and after trying to capture fish by the lake for an hour. The boy was running on fumes he needed a way to completely knock out the bear.

'_How is this bear so strong? what does it take super bear pills?! I mean come on.'_ Yoh groaned internally this was not something a shaman should be doing fighting bears and such.

In the remote mountains somewhere in a village way north of Japan a young boy with blue spiky hair around the same age of Yoh sneezed being chased down by a bear. Giggling sounds could be heard in the trees as a little girl with blue hair down to her shoulders with a man who had a thick beard stood on top of a tree watching his son.

"Come on Horohoro it's just one bear even your sister can take this bear and she is only five," the father of the children told his son who cursed his father while being chased by the bear.

"This isn't something that kids do!" Horohoro yelled back at his father dodging a swipe of the bear's claws narrowly avoiding his head being taken off. He was going to get punch his father when all of this was done.

Back to Yoh who had led the bear to a raging river with sharp rocks jutting from it he was at the edge of the river and was breathing heavily; exhausted as parts of his clothing wore torn blood trailed down his left arm. The hunting knife he had was covered in blood and broken it was lodged in the bear's right eye.

The bear huffed in labor this prey was certainly well worth the challenge it presented. It could tell the boy was on his last legs and speaking of legs that would be the first thing the bear would eat. The bear charged towards the boy intent on killing him with its charge. Yoh sucked in a breath of air jumping directly over the bear enhancing his jump with what remaining furyoku he had left. The bear sailed right under Yoh and into the raging rapids of the river its final look of Yoh was not of fear, but of respect proud to have been done in by a superior hunter.

When Yoh landed on his feet he had missed the look the bear had gave him and did not dare to look at the river. He did not want to see what became of the bear it was a life or death kind of battle again and he had won. Yet Yoh did not feel happy he survived only sadness tears welling up in his eyes he did not want to keep going into these life or death battles. "Where are you Matamune?" he questioned tears coming down his face succumbing to the pain of his injuries and fell unconscious.

Matamune who had watched the entire battle between Yoh and the bear had to clench his paw tightly in rage. Mikihisa appeared behind Yoh glad that his son had survived such an ordeal and placed a hand on Matamune's head.

"I am sorry you had to suffer through all of that," Mikihisa gave his condolences to Matamune as he picked up his son into his arms. Matamune gave Mikihisa a sharp angry glare his tails wagging in fury this man he didn't even seem to care that his _own_ son was suffering! This was the test Yoh had to pass so he could begin his shaman's journey. The ascetic monk was taking his son home to recuperate leaving Matamune to his thoughts.

Matamune was livid with the Asakura clan what had happened to the clan he had served for centuries? Was their hate for Hao so extreme that they would sacrifice this young boy to get strong enough to beat Hao in the future?

"Master Yoh when we take this journey, I promise you things will get better. You should not have to suffer like this your a good boy," Matamune promised his shamanic partner wanting this to be the last thing the boy would have to suffer through. Yoh was his responsibility in his eyes and he was going to do everything in his power to protect him.

Over the next two weeks Matamune stayed by Yoh's side constantly making sure the boy was alright and not damaged by what happened. He seemed to be alright and when they unified Matamune inspected Yoh's soul, but even then he felt no disturbance in their unity.

So with that settled Matamune and Yoh were standing in a secret chamber inside of the Asakura estate a glowing blue portal of energy directly ahead of them as Kino and Keiko were the ones holding the portal together.

"Yoh-kun this is where we say goodbye we will send word when you can return to the Asakura clan. You must journey the world and get stronger so you can defeat Hao this is your duty as an Asakura. You have the Futunomitama no Turugi, it will help you on your journey along with the book past down by our ancestor Yohken," Yohmei told his grandson feeling so proud by how strong he knew his grandson would be in the future. He embraced his grandson in a tight hug Yoh returned the hug lightly before letting go as he placed the Futunomitama in his backpack.

"Goodbye my son may the great spirit guide and watch over you," Mikihisa said to his son that being one of the closet forms of 'I love you' son. Yoh nodded his head holding the red rock sword in his left hand his choice of clothing being of a white kimono and underneath it was a black battle uniform laced with yellow on the shoulders and legs. A small backpack was on his shoulders weighed down by the book Yohken wrote of purify. With other tools he would need on his journey.

Matamune merely bowed his head to the Asakura family wanting to leave very soon he could not stand to be in their presence anymore. They were letting their hate of Hao cloud Yoh's personal feelings of how he wanted to live.

"Goodbye father, kaa-chan, jii-san, and baa-san also you too Tamao-chan," Yoh waved his hand in goodbye to them. Tamao cried at seeing her crush say farewell she did not want him to leave. Mustering the courage inside of her throbbing heart she walked up to Yoh and pulled him into a hug crying into his shoulder.

"Please be safe Yoh-kun," Tamao clinched the back of his kimono afraid to let him go. Yoh smiled down at Tamao and returned the hug he was glad that she cared.

"I will Tamao-chan and I want you get stronger too," Yoh released the hug whispering the last part to her. Unknowing that Tamao would take those very words to heart.

After saying his goodbyes Yoh and Matamune jumped into the portal it collapsing behind them. Keiko and Kino both gasping in exertion at keeping that portal open for so long it was a one way trip only.

When Yoh came out of the portal with Matamune he felt like he had to vomit and looked around for the nearest trashcan at finding one he expelled what he could from his body. Matamune looked around where they were and stroked the sides of his whiskers recalling where they were it was an old place Matamune had visited with Hao.

* * *

"We're in Italy," Matamune recalled after Yoh finally stopped barfing and looked around taking in the sights. It had buildings that were taller than most homes of Japan. Yoh stood there for ten minutes straight just taking it all in it was all so different, but cool too. The boy and guardian cat were currently in a alley luckily no one saw them come from a portal that would have been hard to explain.

Coming out of the alley Yoh and Matamune looked around at the people walking around holding bread in their arms. The smell of it made Yoh's stomach grumble a little he wondered if it tasted just as good as it smelled. Yoh was about to go up to one of the people and talk to them when he heard a small cry it sounded like someone was hurt.

Turning in the direction of where the cry came from Yoh ran towards the sound passing by people who muttered curses all in a different language to Yoh. He did not understand them as he came to a stop at where the sound came from in another alley and saw a bunch of kids crowding around someone judging by the cry.

"Hey! what are you doing?!" Yoh shouted at the other kids gaining their attention. The other kids looked at Yoh strangely they had never seen the boy before and could not understand his language. What they did understand was the fact that the boy who dressed weirdly was angry with them. The kids moved away from what they were crowded around to walk towards Yoh holding their knuckles about to beat the new kid up.

"Master Yoh I suggest we use spirit unity to get rid of these bullies," Matamune said to Yoh floating beside him not wanting his master to get hurt by these bullies. Yoh shook his head not wanting to unify just to beat up these bullies he could get rid of them in a different way. Holding up one finger toward the group of kids Yoh raised his furyoku only a little. The leader of the bullies chuckled at the kid what was the strange boy trying to do intimidate them? Yoh narrowed his eyes at the leader of the bullies wagging his index finger back and forth his furyoku coating the alley.

The leader stopped chuckling feeling something press down on her like a pressure of sorts and buckled on to her knees panting in place. What was happening to the lead girl of the bullies she collapsed to the ground fainting from that strange pressure even the other kids too. The only one who wasn't unconscious was a girl with blonde hair sitting on the ground with blood coming from her forehead only wearing a black Victorian style of dress. Her emerald green eyes looked up to the one who had saved her as she tightened the hold of her doll chuck.

"W-Who are you and why do you have a ghost beside you?" The girl questioned the boy as Matamune purred with intrigue the girl could see him. He walked up to the girl and placed a paw on her forehead as she felt a strange power flow through her. She stood up to her feet and looked at the boy with the weird clothes and even stranger cat what was this power flowing through her.

"Matamune what did you do to that girl? and she can see spirits too is she a shaman?" Yoh asked his guardian cat as he walked up to the girl standing a foot away from her, both kids just staring at the other intensely.

"It's simple master Yoh, all I did was pour a little of my energy into the girl so you two could understand each other. I know many different languages and I can easily break language barriers," Matamune spoke with a bit of pride in his voice as the girl looked at the cat wondering how she could understand it.

"Who are you two? are you going to throw rocks at Mari too?" Marion questioned the two she was worried about these two and took a small step back.

"No! we're not going to throw rocks at you. Hi I am Yoh Asakura and who are you?" Yoh extended his hand outwards to the girl in a friendly gesture a small blush on his cheeks she looked cute. He hoped to at least gain a friend here in Italy, since he did not know where to go.

"M-Mari my name is Marion Phauna," she replied to the boy going to take a chance and at least try to talk to someone her own age. The boy did not feel bad he kind of felt nice as she accepted the handshake. Her green eyes glowed brightly making Yoh step backwards from her as she bit her lip hard in anguish.

"Y-Your g-going to die by a claw through your chest..." Marion whimpered at seeing what she cursed with every fiber of her being. She could see the deaths of others. Marion took one quick glance at him at seeing his crestfallen face she ran away from him not wanting him to see her cry. She had seen plenty of deaths ever since her fourth birthday and they always came true no matter what.

* * *

**So Yoh begins to take the first step on his journey hard to believe he fell in Italy first and met one of the Hana-Gumi witches. In this story Marion is seven instead of the two year gap between them like in the manga. I am going for a world building type of story where each character has their own arc of sorts. There will be differences between the manga and how certain events will play out. Yoh will meet plenty of others on his journey.**

**Marion current furyoku:10,000**

**Chuck Reiryoku: 600**


End file.
